


Combustion

by Toxic_Overlord29



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Sex, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Rape, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Overlord29/pseuds/Toxic_Overlord29
Summary: We all know the story of The Umbrella Academy, October 1, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth simultaneously despite showing no signs of pregnancy before labor. The clash we’ll know billionaire Sir Regional Hargreeves took this opportunity and adopted Seven children and thus beginning of the Hero age.OrThis is the story of the 8th child that was kept away from the public view and locked away, this is the story of Number 8. Astaroth Hargreeves, the black sheep of the family as she struggles with herself and acceptance from the family.Borrowed characters from supergirl, you’ll find out.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

_This was a disaster. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched helplessly, Her family was being beaten to death. She wished it was just a nightmare, as realistic as it looks like...  
  
_

_But she knows it wasn't just a nightmare. It was reality. She was there, only a few meters from the fight, she just wanted to go in, wishing her body moved on it's own. But she was paralyzed by the fear, she couldn't control her actions, even if she wanted to run away, her broken body wouldn't move._

' _Why is this happening'_

_With that last thought, Astaroth watched this monster deliver the final strike to her brother Ben._

_" **BEN**!" She roared over the police sirens. _

_After that, all the law enforcement ranging from local police to special forces rushed forward but all of them died in the blink of an eye. With no one to stand in it's way the creature turned to stare hungrily at her._

_It began slowly walking towards her, knowing she was part of the bastard of her father's family. It just had to end her life to reign over the world._

_But then something happened that Astaroth wasn't expecting at all. Her eyes widened as she saw a small brunette dashing in front of her._

**_"VANYA !? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?"_ **

_"I can hold him here! Run and get to safety!"_

**_"NO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!! SAVE YOURSELF, HE WANTS ME NOT YOU!"_ **

_**"I SAID RU-"** She couldn't finish her sentence as the creature smashed her into a nearby building. _

**_"VANYA! NOOO!"_ **

_She, finally able to move as she rushed to her sister's side. Her bones cracked with each step and lungs still pounding with each breath._

_"Why Vanya, why did you come!?" asked Astaroth, her voice broken and eyes tearing up, the sight of her sibling bloody and bruised tore open her heart._

_"My body moved on it's own..." Vanya begins slowly._

_Astaroth couldn't say anything right now, seeing her dear sister lying in her arms. She let her continue._

_"I guess it's how you react when you see someone you love in danger..." She said, her voice shaking, as she coughed up blood._

_Astaroth didn't know how to react, she just pulled her in a tight hug, not able to hold her tears anymore, letting them run down her cracked cheeks._

_As Vanya hugged her back with the remaining of her strength, she told her one last sentence before losing consciousness._

_"I'm so happy you were always on my side......thank you for being in my life.....I always lo-......."_

_And with that, her remaining strength left her body, Astaroth checked for a pulse and thank the lord it was still pulsing but very faintly._

_**"You'll pay with your life. For your Father's ambitions that's turned me into this Monster, you'll PAY!"** A dark voice emanates from behind . _

_As she turned to face the enemy, a fist slammed into her stomach,_ sending _her flying through a building before slamming into another's wall. Astaroth weakly raised her head and saw that horrifying grin this monster always had on his face. No matter where Astaroth went. It still had that damn revolting smile._

_**"NOW DIE!"** The monster growled in its monstrous voice before it raised its fist and sent it to Astaroth._

_She let out a scream before she felt the world around her blur before everything went black._

____________________________________

  
  


**"NNOOOOO!"**

Astaroth's body shot up in a panicked state, Sitting bolt upright, hastily tossing her bedsheets off of herself. She gasped for air and tried to slow her frantic breathing as her eyes swept around her darkened room, her senses pounding into overdrive. She glanced over at the cat shaped digital clock that sat next to her bedside. 

The bright display read 3:00AM.

  
She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. It was that same nightmare again. The same as last night, the same as the night before that and many nights before for the past 17 years. Despite taking medication to suppress her night terrors only seemed to make it worse overtime, being constantly plagued by the same recurring dream and each night she woke up terrified and drenched in sweat, as she was now.

She laid back down, staring at the ceiling, her breathing still heavy. The worst part was, despite knowing that it was real, despite knowing that Ben had passed that very same night, she still woke up with tears threatening to roll down her face.

Because that was the day that changed her life for the worst.

She wiped her eyes and sighed. There was not a hell of a chance she'd be able to get back to sleep now. She slipped out of bed and out of her room, making her way down to her small dank living room, still dressed in the black shorts and blue lace shirt she'd fallen asleep in.

"Damn it, my head is killing me". Stumbling she leaned against the wall for support.

The wood floors creaked quietly beneath her feet as she crept into the living area. She made her way towards the kitchen looking to grab a glass of milk, before she stopped, catching the sight of a small flashing lights from the corner of her eye. The small flat screen she owned was still on, funny she remembered too turned it off last night. She moved around to the front of the couch in search of the remote, trying to turn off the bright lights of the screen that add to her growing headache.

"Where is that damn thing" fumbling through the barley lightened room she tripped and fell onto the sofa. With a growl, she managed to find the remote and accidentally turned off the mute button to be met with the blasting sound of the Tv News anchors talking in fast gibresh.

Her movements stopped, a cold sensation filled her body as she processed the next words coming from the women on the screen who spoke with a tone of sadness and a look of devastation.

"We have received reports from police, moments ago, the well known eccentric and beloved billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves has just passed this morning. Such a tragedy and.........."  
  


Astaroth stopped listening to the words that continued on, could it be really true she thought. Why now? Why ever, the man that raised her was now gone, gone from this world.

The man that tortured her without a sheer ounce of mercy.

The man that shut her out.

The bastard that turned her own family against her.

"Finally......" She whispers with a small trace of relief.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride back to her past, how would Astaroth face her demons? And her biggest regret.  
> Cast, Astaroth is played by Katie McGrath. Better known for her role as Lena Luthor, supergirl.

Astaroth hated taking the underground train. It was slow, inefficient, crowded—but she had no other way to get around. She was banned to drive ever again in 30 states and not to mention law enforcement always pulled her over for no apparent reasons, maybe it was her natural beauty or bad vibes she gave off but whatever it was. It was annoying. Didn't help that some of the hardcore fans of The Umbrella Academy sometimes recognize her and cause a scene of panick.

Today there was no place for annoyance. With much thought from this morning she decided to say "Fuck it" and face her past. Bodies pressed against her. Most of them were men, who were all dressed in suits and ties and carrying briefcases. There were a couple of women in pencil skirts holding similar cases, but none near her which was unfortunate.

The woman just sighed and tried to make herself as small as possible against the side of the train car. Deciding to make good use of her time, she started going over in her head everything that she had prepared to say when she arrived. She became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand brushing along the back of her thigh.

To her credit, because everyone in the car was packed like sardines, it felt like someone was touching her everywhere. She had long ago learned that she needed to get used to bumping into strangers if she wanted to take public transportation. It was annoying, but she had to deal with it.

When the hand moved up to her hip then back down to her thigh, brushing past her behind as it did so, Astaroth started to take notice. She froze in surprise. Never in her many years of taking the underground train had something like this happened before. She had never dreamed of running into a molester at this time of the day.

She tried to turn around and tell him to stop, but just as she was about to, the train stopped and a huge crowd of people swarmed in. The man pushed her against the wall, his entire body pressed against her back. Her hands were pressed against the wall and were the only things keeping her from being completely crushed by the mass of bodies behind her. 

"Get off of me or else," she snarled, carefully keeping her voice low. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself and let everyone around her see her being groped.

"Now why would I do that," the man purred into her ear. She tense at the feeling of his breath on her face. "A fine women like yourself just needs to be ravished by a real man such as myself, I could make you feel pleasureslike you never knew before."

The man reached one of his arms around her body and started to stroke her stomach.

"Is that so?" She calmly whispered. "Well have you ever played with fire and have the confidence to tame it?"

"What?" Suddenly he yelped in pain, retracting his now burnt hand. Losing his footing he bumped into several people and was pushed back and forth until he landed into someone's arms. Terrified, he came face to face with a very pissed off Astaroth who's smile turned wicked. But what came next almost sent him into a state of shock, a painful grip to his balls made him squeal like a pig. 

"But unfortunately for you even if you try to tame fire you'll eventually get burned if not careful" Astaroth growled, her hold on his balls tighten painfully. Then the crowded area was blinded by a blue light and soon followed by the howling pleas of the man.

____________________________________

**Hour's Later**

Finally after walking almost 13 blocks she stopped and turned to stare at the old building in front of her.

It's been 15 years since she left this place and not once has she ever planned on coming back. As crazy as it seemed she still would always remember the day she made her grand exit, it didn't end well because Luther was thrown through several walls, Diego pissing his pants and Allison getting her hair almost all burnt off.

A story for another time...

Standing at the entrance of the door she halted her hand on the knob, thinking of what to do. She still had time to run back home and live a secluded life once again. 

Away from her family...

"No no you can't back out.....fuck what even am I doing.....breath just breath..." With a final push she entered the home, the smell of eggs and coffee hit her nose. Her stomach growled and in response she rumbled with hunger.

Astaroth called out, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Astaroth? Is that you?" A familiar Ape came down the hallway, he slowly approached the much taller woman, a thin smile on his wrinkled face. Caution radiated off from him which was obvious as he kept a slight distance.

"Pogo...." Astaroth gave an awkward wave of the hand before asking, "Is anyone else here?"

  
A slight pause filled the air before Pogo came out of his state of unease, "Ah, yes Luther was the first to arrive. I would say go unpack but you don't have anything with you but your room is just how you left it" 

She nodded and made her way upstairs towards her room which was all the way in the back. She dragged her fingers along the walls and over the paintings that hung throughout, before passing and coming across her father's room which was wide open. Her eyes locked onto the back of a very large man, Luther. Sighing she figured he would be the first to show up and looked through their father's thing's.

"Hey..." Their relationship wasn't always strong and in fact it was a very sensitive subject, to be fair Luther was a major kiss ass to their father and always searched for his approval. And in his many failed attempts he would black lash by taking his anger out on the other's, mostly with Astaroth who always butted heads with him on the leadership of the team.

Let's just say they secretly hated each other's guts.

"Astaroth?" She merely nodded before making her way off to her own room. She didn't stay to see his face grow pale in shock.

Making another right turn she finally came across the old wooden door, tracing her fingers along the deep burns across the door surface brought many painful and yet exciting memories. The splintered wood sign said "Welcome To Hell", walking through the door she felt the intense cold wash over her, figures it would be freezing. 

She hated the cold and really despised Winter.

At first glance the room looked ordinary. A bit too ordinary, even with all the Anime merchandise placed all around. There was also the fact the room felt smaller, not by much but still a bit. It almost felt lifeless, moving forward she pulled back the black curtains to let the sunshine in. 

She paused, below she could hear a couple of faint voices coming through the front of the house. One sounded male and traveled to the kitchen and the other headed to the family living room.

"Great.....shit." Fumbling through her purse she pulled out her medicine bottle and popped a couple of Prozac pills. Calming her nerves she dusted herself and headed towards the growing sounds. 

"Calm down and breath....it's ok just breath"

  
The sound of her black boots creaked into the hallway as she traveled towards the stairs, a fairly tall lanky brunette stared back at her.

"Hello, uh- Klaus..."

"Astaroth?"

Klaus halted his step on the top of the stairwell, he seemed nervous and almost worried as his features tensed. She picked this up and began to walk away but with another call of her name, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and soon was pulled into a warm embrace.

"It's been so long, you've grown sis. I'm sorry I just didn't think out of all people you'll be back in town." klaus clapped his hands and bounced away with an awkward smile.

Astaroth merely shrugged and offered a fist bump which was returned by the slightly shorter male. 

"Come on!" Klaus grabbed a hold of her sleeve and dragged them away and towards their father's office. 

Stopping she came across a much shorter male who seemed not too pleased to see her.

"Astaroth..."

"Diego..."

Klaus looked between the two and could feel the immense tension filling up the room as the two stared down each other.

Klaus started, "So let's all catch u-"

"You've gotten taller........you look like shit," Diego interrupted Klaus with a roll of the eyes.

"You seem shorter....... You look more like a wannabe Batman.....or robin in that department." She shot her comeback with distaste. Klaus slowly walked away and left the two behind while Luther decided to make the same move and get out as fast as possible.

Another pointless argument was about to start.

But....

Astaroth stopped after hearing the front door being closed several times followed by more voices, one sounding fairly soothing. 

_'Could it be'_

Pushing past Diego she made her way over to the stairwell and caught the sight of another sore eye.

Making her way down the stairs she ignored the eyes of the others lingering on her especially the brown skinned women, passing by she briefly acknowledged her and gave her half wave.

Allison seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Astaroth? Why are you..."

It sure has been a very long time since she's seen her, all the years that have passed by and not a day she hasn't thought about her. Their size difference was very noticeable as she was fairly short compared to herself but one thing was for sure, her beauty was breathtaking. But she knew that the last time they saw each other and the actions she committed were unforgivable.

"Vanya," Even her name was so sweet to say on her tongue, she could say it over and over again for countless nights. She couldn't help but pull the small women into her arms, despite the tense posture she felt from the other woman she didn't ease up her hold as it only got tighter.

Vanya patted her back shakily, "Hey....can't.....breath here."

Letting go she awkwardly moved back next to Diego.

"What is she doing here? After what you did you don't belong here!" Diego pointed his words towards Vanya but lowkey shot a dry look at Astaroth who in response flipped him off. Walking away he made his way upstairs with a dramatic stomp with each step.

"You're seriously gonna be this way!" Allison incredulously said. "Way to dress for the occasion by the way!"

"At Least I'm wearing black". He did have a fair point. This was a funeral but not a proper one to be honest, a broken family all coming together due to their father's death. Astaroth did her best to hold in her anger as she felt the growing heat within her chest.

"You know what. Maybe he's right-" And with that bullshit Astaroth gave one final look to Vanya who didn't dare look back at her, moving off towards the bar area in the living room, she poured herself a shot. Looking at the 1800 Jack Daniel's bottle, a grizzly thought passed her mind.

"Fuck it," Without a second to waste she drained the whole bottle within a minute, the burning sensation filled her up real good. She needed more, rummaging through the locked cases she found several more babies just waiting to be cradled.

Pulling out her medication she popped a few more just for safe measures.

Time passed as slowly but surely the rest of the Hargreeves filled up the area, each sitting in silence except a concerned Klaus who made his way over and sat in front of Astaroth, noticing the several empty liquor and whiskey bottles that even he was surprised she was still even functional. He was amazed as she just finished a wine bottle and was preparing to find another.  
.

.

.

"So you're a drinker huh? Times do change I guess," Astaroth smiles goofily, ushering him to come closer as she began to lazily pour him a glass for himself which he was slightly thankful for. She decided to pour one for herself and downed it quickly before getting up with stumble in her steeps, ignoring the calls from Klaus she made her way to the large couches in the center of the room and plopped down on the one furthest away, despite the extra room where Diego and Allison were sitting at.

Of course, Luther stood before everyone and cleared his throat. "I guess we should get this started since we are all here, um so we can do maybe a small funeral at dad's favorite spot in the courtyard around sundown If that's ok." 

"What,? you're saying Dad had a favorite spot?" Question Diego.

"Yeah. Under the big Oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time, none of you did that?" Luther smugly rubs salt into the wound. Remember the boys have Daddy issues in this family.

The silence after that was thankfully interrupted by Klaus, "would there be snacks at least?" He walked in between the two macho men, waving his wine glass around in a classy manner and in the other he held a cigarette. "No offense but it seems Astaroth has already started to party without us. Am I right sis,"

Astaroth simply gave a thumbs up and finished downing the rest of the bottle before chunking it across the room, the clash of glass smashing against the wall didn't sound so well as it put everyone on edge. The other's simplest ignored the action as best as they could but Vanya on the other hand stood up and began to make her way over the shards in an attempt to clean the mess.

Luther shook his hand and turned to Klaus, "Put that out you know dad didn't allow smoking in here."

"Klaus! Is that my skirt!" Allison shot a look of horror at the shaggy man.

Astaroth ignored the conversation, looking over her shoulder she caught the sight of Vanya bending over to pick up the shards of glass with Pogo assisting. 

Standing up she made her way over to the pair who seemed to be chatting with concern written on their faces, she could faintly hear the words "Uncomfortable" and "Sick", the rest she couldn't make out.

"Hey guy's, sorry...ab- out the mess....pogo-" Astaroth struggled with her words and even more so standing straight. Vanya seemed to move a little to the side as she carried the dustpan full of glass away to the kitchen in a hurry. Astaroth eyes lingering on the retreating form of the smaller woman, especially that ass in those tight jeans.

_'Damn it, stop it with your perversion you creep'_

"It's quite alright Ms. Astaroth, we all grieve in our own way, I hold no ill harm for it," He sounded almost genuine as he offered his best smile he could make.

  
She began to chuckle, what went from giggling that soon turned into full blow comedian gold. This caught the attention of the other's who all looked at one another with worry. Astaroth couldn't stop laughing, it's like she just heard the funniest pitch line ever. After a minute or two of calming down she placed a wobbling hand on the Ape's shoulder and leaned downward too eye level with him.

She smiled, "Me grieving. Come on, Curious George we all know that I'm celebrating. Finally this world will be better off with that Bastard of a man who dared to call himself.........a Father.....don't get it twisted Ape." She finished with a snarl, her eyes shined from gray to bright blue as if a spark was being ignited. Pogo merely nodded, brushing off her hand as he walked off into the other room far away from the still smiling woman.

"Hey!" Diego yelled across from the room. "You could ease up on the hostility!" Luther and Allsion stood next to him and wore the same expression on their faces, disappointment.

Astaroth took the challenge, "Yeah well maybe after you're done admitting that you miss riding Daddy's dick for love and affection you stuttering baby,"

**"THAT'S IT!"** He moves forward but Luther in blinding speed wraps his hulking arms around the hot headed Mexican, hauling him off like some man child throwing a tantrum. **"LET ME GO! FUCK THAT BITCH I HAD IT WITH HER! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU HEAR ME!!"**

She only smirked at his reaction, still the same old cry baby Diego she thought. "Well I'm looking forward to catching up with you wannabe Batman"

Allison followed after the two in attempt to calm Diego down before he die something he may regret.

Klaus laughed with amusement, "This family is great"

____________________________________

**Stairwell**

"Am I interrupting your thoughts?" 

"No.....just sitting here that's all"

Astaroth took a seat next to Vanya who sat at the bottom of the stairwell of their "Home". 

After a minute of silence she cleared her throat, "So how have you been these days? Anything worth mentioning?,"

Vanya looked up at her for a moment before retraining her focus back on the ground, "Nothing interesting. I've been good, how about you?"

The taller woman laughed lightly with a small hint of pain, "Well I recently was banned from seeing several psychiatrists and doctors since they say I'm too much to handle and even got kicked out of prison.......can you believe that? All because of my temper. Those Assholes.....all because they say I'm a lost cause,"

"But in reality once they found out who I really was then they shut me out......bearing this burden of the last name and identity will always be stuck with me...." She finished quietly.

"I'm sorry-"

Vanya was suddenly cut off by the sound of music coming from upstairs, both recognizing the sound immediately. 

It was a classic.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
  
_

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her medication but one of them is making her jump up with bounce on her feet.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need_

"Let's enjoy this," Astaroth held out her hand, just waiting for it to be taken.

"What?"

"Come on, let me rethink on how to say it.....oh yeah, Miss. Vanya, would you care to have this dance with me," Astaroth said in a fake but well played British accent, even going as far as to do a curt bow. Luckily it worked, with a faint smile Vanya gently grabbed the hand and was yanked upwards.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Astaroth kept a firm hold on Vanya's hand as she led the younger sibling down the hallway and into the kitchen area, spinning around she immediately went into a waltz position with a hand on Vanya's waist and the other in the smaller woman's hand.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_Larger than life_

Vanya nervously moved Astaroth's hand off her waist and repositioned it under her armpit area, placing her own hand onto the much taller woman's shoulder. Astaroth whined in disappointment but soon switched it to Fox Trot position.

This was gonna be an awkward dance.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Astaroth smiled as if she were a kid being taken to the candy shop for the very first time, giggling and mostly holding one sided conversation.

Vanya on the other hand was quiet but held a small smile.

The song continued on for a while more and taking this opportunity Astaroth spun Vanya around and pulled her back into a tight hug.

Vanya seemed shocked, "What are you doing?" Noticing the intense look from the taller woman she began to fight out of the grasp but she wouldn't budge.

"I honestly don't know," Astaroth responded, without realizing that she was leaning downwards towards the brunette's lips.

**Booom!**

Suddenly, a huge rumble of thunder erupted throughout the house cutting off the record player and scaring the absolute shit out of Vanya.

**"HOLY SHIT!!"** Vanya seems to now find her strength as she pushes herself off from Astaroth, holding her shaking arms to her chest.

She made dash for it towards the source of the sound, leaving a frustrated Astaroth behind.

"Damn it....."

All of the Hargreeves rushed out into the courtyard and came across a huge blue vortex, spitting out small sparks of lightning and seemed to generate its own gravitational pull.

"What the hell is that!" Klaus yells over the howling winds.

"Don't get so close!" Luther yelled back, moving in front of the group.

Allison chimes in, "It has to be some black hole or temporal anomaly!" She quickly moved behind Luther and pressed against his back for comfort, a action she didn't realize but the others all rolled eyes.

"Get a room!" Diego screamed at the two.

"Out of my way! Move!" Klaus pushed past all his siblings holding a fire extinguisher. Then throwing into the vortex before throwing his arms in defeat as nothing happened.

"Klaus you idiot! What was that even supposed to do," Yelled Diego.

"You got a better idea huh!?,"

  
An electrical spark shot outwards and soon began to shoot in all directions in the area which caused Luther to put his hands up, shielding everyone.

"Everyone get behind me!"

"Always have to be the shield huh monkey boy," Astaroth mutters to herself, rolling her eyes she got into a defensive stance and was ready for whatever decided to come out of that thing. She needed to blow some steam off anyway.

"Why can't we just make a run for it! I vote for running away and never coming back!" Klaus got prepared to make a break for it but sighed when no one paid any mind to him. 

Because all attention was focused on the screaming figure in the center of the vortex, Astaroth had noticed it and instinctively stepped in front of Vanya, who in return placed her small hand onto the taller woman's back.

Then the body fell out and onto the ground of the now disappearing Vortex, the once growing dark clouds suddenly vanished followed by the winds dying down.

"Hey Astaroth, is it me or is the booze really making me see things because do you see a little Number 5 standing there," Either Klaus was seeing thing's and hopefully wasn't the only one since Astaroth was also really hammered.

The ghostly face of the brunette boy looked down upon himself before slumping back to the ground.

"Shit"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family conflict

Sounds of rummaging echoed throughout the large mansion, the source came from the family's kitchen as what can be seen as Number 5 moving about from area to area in search of some ingredients for his meal.

"What's the exact date?" He questioned.

It seemed though everyone just ignored the fact that their brother who has been missing all these years just magically got shot out of a vortex and no one even wonders. 

It seemed normal for some reason.

And yet not....

"It's the 24th," Vanya answered, not taking her eyes off the teen who seemed to pay no mind to their piercing eyes.

"Of what?"

"March," Astaroth answered, standing off to the side away from the rest of the family who all sat at the table.

Five pauses his movement and watched her in sadness for a mere moment before resuming.

"That's great."

"So are we just gonna be silent for the rest of the night and not talk about what just happened? Where have you been?" Luther did have a fair point, the hulking man proceeded to stand before the teen in an attempt to get him to talk but was entirely impossible as Five just Space jumped into another area.

Astaroth was becoming annoyed at the sight, her brother who's been missing for 17 years just appeared out of nowhere and decided to make himself that fucking Marshmello sandwhich that he always begged Vanya to make for him.

It's like he never left.

Where has he been all this time.

Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

"Five, it's been 17 years." Luther tried once more to corner the teen but with no luck as the teen evaded him once more. "I haven't missed that,"

Five looked up at him and scoffed, "it has been way longer than that......too long."

He then proceeded to space jump next to Vanya, glancing at her before reaching for the marshmallows and peanut butter once more.

"So where the hell did you go?" Diego asked the golden question they all had on their mind.

"Well let's just say the future is shit by the way,"

Klaus raised a hand, "Ha I knew it! Those fortune cookies were right!" Vanya and Astaroth smiled at their brother's antics.

Five finally decided to take a seat next to Vanya, "I should've listened to the old man. Jumping through space is a easy deal but through time is a whole new ball game, a throw of the dice I guess you could say,"

He glanced at Klaus, "Nice dress."

"Thanks! Allison let me borrow it!"

"No i didn't you thief,"

Vanya shook her head, "Wait, how were you able to get back?"

"Well. I had to project my cosciouness across time into a quantum version of myself that may live in existence in all possible times and that's how I ended up here,"

"I think I had too many bottles for the day," Astaroth's eyes widened at the information she was presented with. It wasn't easy to take in, rubbing her eyes she made her way over to the sink and proceeded to splash herself with cold water.

Luther seemed frustrated, "That makes no damn sense," Five kept his eyes trained on his sandwich. "Well I don't expect your small Brain to understand it,"

Diego and Klaus stood up and had to hold back a pissed off Luther who looked ready to deck the boy across the face. What made it worse was that Five seemed not bothered by it and only smiled in amusement.

"How long were you there," Allison asked.

"Forty five years, give or take," Luther, Diego and Klaus all fell back down into their seats, Astaroth tightened her hold on the sink's handle, "I'm not good at math but your at least over 50 right?," Five looked at Klaus. "My consciousness is 58 while my physical body is that of a 13 year old."

Vanya places an arm on his, "Wait. How does that even work?"

"Well it's ki-"

Astaroth has enough of this, she needed to get out of the room and quickly. Beginning to make her way out of the kitchen a call from Luther stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you going," He stood up and stared down at her. Like some father who has caught their kid with their hand in the cookie jar.

Deciding to ignore him but only for Diego to follow up with, "No let her go, I'm sure she's just gonna run away like she always does best,"

Klaus jumped up to her defense, "Diego dude chill out,"

"No he's right! You left this family in the time we needed you the most and you took Father's teachings and threw it away all because you were a coward," Luther shouted, all these years of pent up emotions were being unleashed.

Vanya stood up, "Luther stop it!,"

Diego shot a fiery look at the smaller woman, "You're no better either! You threw our entire family under the bus with your lies......all so you can make a fat paycheck. Bet you feel all powerful huh! You and your stupid girlfriend over here!" 

  
That's it...

Astaroth swung around and hit Diego with a powerful right hook causing the man to fall backwards into the wall. 

He coughed, his sneer deepening.

The others including Five were frozen in place _. 'Did that just really happen' Everyone else thought._

**"YOU BITCH!"** He roared, charging forward, **"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"**

Diego caught a face full of an explosion, and he fell back. Astaroth raised her leg to deliver a kick to His side abdomen, but the latter blocked it, grabbing her leg instead and slamming her to the ground. She coughed painfully as Diego scampered up.

**"STOP IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!"** Vanya shouted, rushing forward but only to be swept off her feet by Luther who immediately distance themselves along with the others.

**"STOP THEM! LUTHER!"**

He tightened his hold on her, " **NO** , Vanya just let them blow some steam off," 

**"COME ON!"** Diego challenged with his vicious grin.

**"DIEGO!"** Astaroth cried, **"It's time I put you in your place!"**

"Shut up, freak!" He spat, attempting to strike Astaroth again, but she ducked, tripping him with a kick to the backs of the knees. He landed on his backside hard. Diego howled in rage.

Getting back up he charged once again, she immediately ducked, avoiding Diego's punch and connecting her fist, hard, with his right thigh. It was a bold move to go for the legs when they were usually not a weak spot, but it worked because Diego was so surprised that's where she decided to hit. He let out a gasp and backed one step away before composing himself and charging towards her, who was prepared this time and put both her arms up to cover her face, where Diego was very much intending to hit.

Diego's knuckles hurt terribly when they made contact with Astaroth's forearms, but He lost no time in attacking Her stomach with another powerful fist, and Her mouth fell open as all air had been knocked out of her. He retreated slightly, knowing by now that Astaroth wouldn't take long in surprising him again.

She straightened up and moved carefully closer to Him, his arms raised and prepared to protect his face. Diego allowed her to attack and began blocking every punch that Astaroth threw his way. "Come on Freak," He said, goding her on. "Is that all you got!"

Klaus was cheering from the sidelines like a drunken idiot, Allison and Luther shared similar disapproving looks while Five seemed mildly entertained. Vanya on the other hand didn't look too happy, sadden almost. She tried and tried her best to get out of Luther's hold but he didn't budge.

  
Maybe she couldn't do anything after all.

Her eyes watched as Astaroth delivered several powerful jabs and hooks to a bloody Diego, the way her muscles stretched with each strike and tightened when retracted. It was mesmerizing in a way, almost as if she were watching a dancer performing in a play.

Vanya finally gives out, "Astaroth." She weakly whispered.

Diego's forearms were starting to get sore from all the blocking and his knuckles itched for some action, so He captured one of Astaroth's fists in his hand with a speed she knew Astaroth wasn't expecting, and in fact she was so surprised that he lowered his guard and Astaroth was able to punch him in the nose with her other fist.

He stumbled back with a growl, "So it seems you kept up with your training," He spit a glob of blood next to his foot and rushed in once more.

In blinding speeds he slammed his right fist into Astaroth's right temple, making her vision blurry and drowning everything out. She couldn't feel her limbs, but she felt repeated banging on the sides of her head. She tried her best to block it, to move away, but it kept on coming. She wasn't unconscious yet. She could still fight. She was on the brink of closing her eyes, when she was pushed back against the counter, something sharp pierced her back which knocked her back into reality.

This one started with Astaroth on the defense once more, waiting for Diego to make the first move. He did, by sending her a flying kick. Astaroth instantly blocked his kick with her arm, his shin hitting her arm with a loud pang. He let out a loud roar and stumbled with one foot. Using this to her advantage to grab his foot and with her strength, she managed to carry him, and slam him on the ground like a rag doll. The impact was so strong that the whole floor shook from the slam of the males body. While Diego was down, she straddled His waist and punched him with consecutive left and right hooks. 

Klaus no longer cheered like some Girl Scout, realizing this fist fight is turning into a death match. "Ok I think we should stop them!" 

"No, I think this is what they need! A little one on one bonding time," Fives says before digging into another sandwich, he ignored the glare sent his way by a helpless Vanya who leaned uncomfortably against Luther's chest. Allison silently agreed, this scene was just so barbaric to even watch anymore.

Resting a hand onto Luther's shoulder, "I think you should stop this.......please before one of them kills the other," 

"You mean before Astaroth kills Diego!" Responded Klaus.

Luther looked between the two and back at the scene before him, it seemed Diego was able to get out of that position and began to crawl away. With a heavy sigh Luther dragged Vanya along with him as he made his way over to a crouched Astaroth who looked ready to pounce once more on her prey.

Luther stood in front of the woman, blocking her view of Diego "That's enough Astaroth,"

"Fuck off prick !" She spat out, her accent slightly coming off.

"Go to your room and cool off before you blow this whole building up by your next actions," He glared down at her and in return she snarled at him viciously, slamming her fist against the floor she submitted for now. 

He helped her up, and went to Diego to make sure that he was all right.

Vanya moves to her side, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine –just feeling woozy, my back is killing me." Astaroth said, holding her head, and Vanya looked at her. Slightly turning her around she gasped , Allison and Klaus held the same reaction.

"That's gonna leave a scar," Five chuckles 

"What's wrong you looked like you've just seen a ghost, no pun intended Five," Astaroth stumbled back and almost slipped on something, catching herself she looked down at her feet. Confused she reached and touched the warm red liquid, rubbing it through her fingers she paled. Trying to reach her arm around her back area she winced in pain and found more of the liquid substance, as it dripped down her backside and onto the floor.

She began to Panic, "I think I'm bleeding," 

"Well that's because you have a kitchen knife lodged in your back sis," Said Klaus.

"Fuck"

____________________________________

**Upstairs**

"You Don't have to walk me! I can- I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Astaroth, no offense but you have a knife lodge in your lower back, your nose is busted and you can barely even stand up straight."

"I can still try! I'm not totally helpless." The taller woman whined softly, causing Vanya to chuckle respectively.

Both the women made their way towards Astaroth's room, pushing open the door, Vanya Immediately helped her to a chair near the bed. After making sure she was secured she made a run towards the bathroom, rummaging under the sink and swiftly pulled out the medical kit, starting to search for what she would need. Not wasting any time she rushed to Astaroth.

She examined the knife. "It is long, probably at least seven inches. We probably need to cut the wound open and see what damage was done." Else she could bleed to death internally without them noticing it.

"I'm surprised i'm not paralyzed or some shit like that,"

Vanya drew nearer. "I will pull it out. Hold these for me and Keep the bandages ready."

Astaroth nodded, her nerves on edge.

Breathing deeply the younger sibling pulled out the knife vertically with calm steady hands. Immediately Astaroth gave Vanya who then pressed the cloth tightly to the wound, but it did not bleed much. Astaroth bit her lips, internally it hurts like a mothefucker.

Vanya had taken up a sharp knife that was part of the medical kit. Waiting some minutes for the bleeding to stop She took away her hands, revealing the small cut in the white skin of Astaroth's lower right back side.

"Ok, this may sting a little," Vanya proceeded with enlarging the cut. Luckily she found that the knife had missed the vital organs; it had nearly pierced the muscles though but the rather blunt tip had slid past the intestinal loops rather than piercing them.

She began to clean the injury as best she could with a little bit of an antiseptic agent. They had not much but still they hoped it would keep the infection at bay.

"You know I could just burn the wound closed and be done with all this," Astaroth weakly said. "But I don't mind spending some quality time with you, Nurse Vanya," She turned and shot a playful wink at her.

Vanya simply rolled her eyes, "Trust me we could go that route but I prefer this," Without warning she made the first puncture and pulled off the needle through flesh and muscle. Astaroth yelp in pain slightly moved but with a firm hold she remained still, after that point the action of sewing became almost mechanical to Vanya, sort of like stitching up a turkey after having it stuffed full.

"Just like the good old days am I right?" Astaroth tried to make small talk. "I remember the many times I would show up after missions bloody and bruised and you would always be the one patching me up,"

"I had no choice," Vanya simply said, not paying much attention to what was being said to her. She was almost halfway done, but it was becoming difficult with the blood dripping down her hands and making the needle slippery. "It's the only thing I knew how to do since I'm just the ordinary one out of the family. Besides maybe their right....I'm not welcomed here anymore."

Her hands groped around for the towel, not bothering to take her eyes from the semi closed wound. The towel was found relatively easily and Vanya wiped away some of the blood before starting up her stitching.

Astaroth grunted. "Do let them bring you down, Luther was being an ass and don't get me started on Diego." Feeling the needle as it makes several loops through her flesh sending shivers of pain throughout her body. "But I guess I'm in the same boat with you I didn't leave on good terms either,"

Vanya tried her hardest not to make eye contact with her and focused on finishing her work, remembering Astaroth leaving all those years ago. How could she forget? It's plagued her mind for these many years, how could she just keep ignoring it.

"Vanya?"

"You left me," The brown eyed girl glared at Astaroth. _'It's been 15 years and you think it's gonna be like the old days of laughing and giggling'_ She thought bitterly.

Astaroth eyes slightly widened and she awkwardly tapped her fingers on her knee, bouncing her foot up and down against the floor. A habit she always had when nervous or stressed.

"I'm sorry Vanya," Vanya scoffed, cutting the wire she finished up quickly. "Hey? You ok?" Astaroth stood up and followed the smaller woman around like some lost puppy. 

**_She was being ignored..._ **

"You should be good, take a shower because you reek of alcohol," Vanya pushes past her heading for the door in a hurry. The taller woman stopped her with a last resort by putting an arm onto Vanya's shoulder in hopes of reaching her.

"Can you stay with me at least for the night........please," She pleads, Vanya knocked the hand away, she didn't even bother to look back and proceeded to walk out the room

"Vanya!" She called out but the smaller girl completely ignored her and everything around as she made her way downstairs.

Astaroth felt like a teenage girl, rejected and left in the cold. Slamming her door and making her way into her bathroom she punched the mirror, staring at her bloody knuckles she smiled bitterly. 

**"FUCK!"** Her hand bursted with power, slamming it forward she repeatedly took her anger out on everything in sight, her rapid flames turned from to blue in color. Her rage burning inside, smashed and broke. She flung everything she could rip off the wall and destroyed it with her inferno.

**"DAMN IT! STUPID STUPID,"** falling to her knees she grumbled in pain. Examining her knuckles she became lost in their blue and purple swelling, the knuckles itself spilt and blood leaked from the open wounds. She was a mess, nothing but a child throwing a tantrum.

"I shouldn't have come back..."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past confliction

_ "I told you for the last time! Number 8 you are forbidden to travel out of this house at night!"  _

_ "Why! I just wanted to explore outside of this hell hole! This is bullshit!" _

_ "Language young Lady!" _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ "What's going on?" A 15 year old Vanya Hargreeves eyes slowly opened, she heard loud voices coming from downstairs followed by bangs and a crash of something. _

_ A vase maybe? _

_ She swiftly got out of bed to investigate, almost tripping over several books lying around she managed to bump into the wall. Moaning in pain she slowly creeped out of the room and into the hallway, making her way towards the sounds of people shouting. _

_  
Vanya moves quietly down the steps before she halted. _

_ "What are you guys doing here?" _

_ "We could say the same thing to you?" Luther whispered back, "Anyways it seems Astaroth and Dad are going at it again," He points towards the family living room where it shows two figures circling each other. _

_ "She always acts like a brat," Diego chimes in. _

_ Klaus turned his way with a smirk on his lips, "And what does that make you? The baby," Diego punches him in the shoulder. "Ow what the hell," _

_ "Both of you shut up I can't hear," Allison smacked the back of their heads. _

_ Vanya shook her head, moving past the other teens she reached the bottom of the stairwell. Approaching the scene, almost tripping over her self. The cold floor didn't make it any better as her anxiety grew with each shout she heard. _

_ 'What can I do? What do I even do?' _

_ Vanya knelt behind the bookcase and watched intently, she could hear the other's quickly kneel along with her. All held silence and proceeded to listen to the argument. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ "Number 8 I'm done with your petty arguments", Sir Reginald sighed in frustration. _

_ "Petty....Are you freaking kidding me! You literally have no respect for me," She snapped, lost in anger, cheeks flushed. "You..are so damn selfish. You're always pushing so much damn pressure on me. I am done with you putting me down to the meat grinder......Why am I the one that's always wrong?" She choked. **"You're supposed to be my fucking SUPPORT!".** _

_ "Tch, you want to know why!? It's because you act like a child who wants everything done for them! You have no sense of responsibility or a care for others, must I remind you are the reason I put such strict rules in place. Must I keep reminding you that your rebel nature is ripping this family apart!" _

_ "Me! You're the reason **BEN DIED! YOU'RE THE REASON FIVE LEFT TO GOD KNOWS WHERE! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR EVERY FUCKING PROBLEM WE EVER HAD!"** She shot back, her flames seething out of her back side. _

_ "Astaroth please, sweetheart calm down." Grace moved to her side but a burst of flames frightened her back. _

_ "That's another example right there," Astaroth starts with pointing a finger at the woman, "I know she's a damn robot but she has shown so much more compassion and love than you could ever produce in your life! She even gave me a damn name and I happen to love it even if it DEVILS NAME!" _

_ He stared at her confused "Didn't I bestow you the title of number 8! That is the name I gave you and I programmed Grace to treat you with the care you needed but it seems it wasn't enough. It seems my teaching wasn't enough, it seems you're just an ungrateful brat," _

_ Astaroth stared at him feeling bitterly rejected. "You can't even admit it yourself. You're a terrible Father who can't even show an ounce of love or even concern for my own well-being." _

_ He couldn't face her. _

_ "Maybe if you learned to take an order and a command properly then we wouldn't always be in a mess! You always put yourself before the others, always acting rashly with no care for the team. You say I was the cause for Number 6 death but in reality it was your mistake that led to his downfall!" He sneered down at her. _

_ Grace stood before him with a gasp, "That's enough! Sir Reginald that was uncalled for," he pushes her to the side and begins to move forward to shaking Astaroth. _

_ "You never think before you commit an action! You're an unstable child who would have been better off alone to perhaps starve to death **FROM THAT POOR WHORE OF A MOTHER I ADOPTED YOU FROM!"** He yelled out. _

_ "That...is...IT!" Astaroth's voice rang through the area as a blue blur jumped up towards the taller man and the next thing everyone knew was Sir Reginald was flying backwards. Luther jumped in and caught him in his arms and looked up to see Astaroth's fist extended, her eyes were bright burning blue, her body combusted into a fiery flame. _

_**"ASTAROTH! STOP IT,"** Vanya came out of the corner along with the other's, the group looked rapidly towards their Father who seemed in terrible pain and back to a pissed off Astaroth who looked ready to murder anything in sight. _

_**"ALL OF YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"** She proceeded to walk towards the fallen man, Luther jumped in front of him. Shielding him. "Get out the way, this is between me and him!." _

_ Luther didn't back down, "No! You need to stop this before you hurt yourself," Without a logical thought he rounded his fist and aimed it for her face, she merely side stepped the punch and delivered her own strike. He was sent flying through several walls of the house, the pained scream in his voice was cruel and yet satisfying to her ears. _

_ Diego immediately rushed behind her with two knives in hand, **"YOU BITCH!"** He spun the knives in his hands before letting out a grunt as he slashed out at Astaroth . The girl was fast, feinting backward before delivering his own hefty slash of fire, followed up by a fire blast. _

_ "Aarrrrgghh!" He was blown across the room and crashed against the fire place. _

_**"DIEGO!"** Grace yelled and ran to the boys side. _

_ "Guys what do we do!" Klaus yells to the remanding two sisters. Allison shot a glare at Astaroth before running to Luther's side, Vanya looked in terror at the girl before her.  _

_ "Vanya" Astaroth calls out gently, "I'm so sorr-" _

_ She was cut off mid sentence from a punch in the face. Hard. It seemed Her father managed to get back up and was barely able to stand on his own, his face tightening with anger. Allison and Luther were next to him also seemed not too happy with her. _

_ Astaroth crumpled to the floor, cradling her right cheek. It was stinging from the punch. It hurt horrible. Her vision blurred, as tears started to form in her eyes. _

_ "Why can't no one understand me..." She whispered. She looked up to through tears. Seeing that her father was just realizing what he had done, and how he was the cause for this. _

_ Vanya knelt down, trying to comfort her, trying to get her to stand up so she could take a look at her face, but Astaroth backed away as she reached out for her. _

_ She had it, she couldn't do this any longer! All this pain and inner turmoil was too much. Being pushed aside and treated like shit on a constant basis, being blamed for mistakes you didn't commit. Cleaning up the messes everyone makes and have it turned around on you. This was bullshit. _

_ Astaroth stood up, still cradling her cheek, and ran out the living room . _

_ "Number 8!," Her father called after her. But she wasn't planning on stopping. _

_ She ran towards the front door and before she could leave a final call of her name was from someone she couldn't face. _

_ "Astaroth! Please don't leave! Stay," Vanya pleads, tears washed her cheeks as she tries to reach out for the taller girl. "Don't leave me! Please!" _

_ Astaroth with a heavy heart, "I'll come back for you, just wait! For now goodbye Vanya!" _

_ And with that she was gone. _

_ "Astaroth! **ASTAROTH!"** _

_________________________________

**Real World**

"Astaroth," 

Vanya grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. That dream she had once again still plagued the back of her mind, it's been getting worse by the passing of the week's.

"Damn it Vanya, get your mind out of the gutter," She moved to the side of her bed and stretched her aching muscles until the realization hit her.

She took a quick glance at her clock. She couldn't be that late-

9:45 Am!

Vanya jumped up off her bed. She was screwed. Moving around her room before tripping down.

She whined and rubbed her head. Getting up she slid over to her desk and grabbed a comb and began to comb her hair.

She needed to be presentable at least.

She made a dash for the bathroom and brushed her teeth- A little too hard.(Her gums started to bleed a bit.) Letting out a sigh she grabbed a towel and tried to dry some of it.

Finishing up she changed real quick and ran out and headed towards the front door. She grabbed an orange, coffee and her violin in hand and made her way out.

.

.

.

Vanya was rushing to get to rehearsal, lately it's been harder than usual to get out of bed in the morning. As she ran, she glanced down for just a second to ensure her music sheets were tucked into the front pocket of her bag. 

"Crap...crap I'm going to be so late!" Vanya struggled to maneuver through the crowds of people wearing suits and ties. Luckily she didn't live too far from the theatre and she can be there in a short time but that's if she can make it through this traffic.

"Sorry.....Excuse me, pardon me. I apologize..." Bumping into people from left and right was becoming annoying but she pushed onward without paying any attention and then suddenly she collided with someone.

Vanya's sheet music tumbled out of the open zipper, and the bags of the other person fell as well.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't see you," Vanya gasped desperately as she stooped to gather the spilled papers before they blew off into the air, her uneaten orange began rolling off to the side and coffee spilled all over the ground.

"No it's ok! It was my fault since I was on the phone," The woman laughed, as she snatched up her orange and a stray paper before it flew away. She passed it back to a very embarrassed Vanya.

"Hey," She said as Vanya gently took the paper back, avoiding eye contact with her like if she was the plague, "Really, It was totally my fault. Honestly, you ok?"

"Sorry about your coffee,"

"No I'm sorry." Vanya mumbled, shoving the papers back into the pocket, crumpling several of them in her quick manner.

"Damn it," Vanya said again, "I'm so sorry I'm going to be late, I've gotta go. I'm super late for rehearsal."

Head still bowed, she took off again. The woman looked after her for a moment before glancing down at the sidewalk again. A shimmering card slid across the concrete along with the breeze, trapped under the heel of her boot. She quickly grabbed it and looked up again to see Vanya just rounding the corner and passing out of sight.

"Vanya Hargreeves....huh. Well this is interesting," looking back up to the scene where the girl last disappeared, a smile graced her delicate lips and eyes shined. 

"What a lovely name."

_________________________________

  
  


**Theater**

_'I hope I'm not too late,'_ Vanya collapsed into her chair hidden in the back of the orchestra. It was the way she liked it, her own private space away from everyone in the group.

"Quickly, Vanya dear." The female conductor called to her, "We start in three with or without you."

Nodding slightly, still struggling to catch her breath, she dug through her bag. Each of crumpled page of sheet music earned her yet another disapproving glance from her fellow violinists.

"Do you mind?" She quietly says to them, such noisy people. She still couldn't believe after many months of practice with this group one would think they would get along but not in this case.

"Here we go." She whispers to herself. She smoothed out each page and tore through her bag, managing to locate the last paper. Quickly she rearranged them in order with quick succession

"Alrighty is everyone ready!" The conductor called out, her eyes lingering on a certain brunette who slightly nodded her head. "Ok let's begin!"

"Just breath.....breath," She whispered again.

.

.

.

.

**Hours later**

"Alrighty everyone that was a wonderful performance for the day! Now I do have so minor changes to the upcoming orchestra but we can talk about that next week." She heard the conductor loudly speak. 

Vanya was more focused on packing her things. The sooner she could leave the better it was for her, she still had to unfortunately head back to the mansion later today for the "proper burial" of their father. That's what Luther called it, not to mention it would be nice to catch up with Five.

Yesterday wasn't ideal, everything went south so fast. Starting with Diego and Allison being distant and the obvious fact of their still petty grudge they held. Luther being Luther and well Klaus as hopeless crack drunk whore, Fives returning out of nowhere.

But the craziest of them all was the fist fight. 

Diego in fact had what was coming to him but then their is the issue she dare not to notice, she very much you would love to avoid the topic but it was getting more difficult.

_ 'How long can I avoid her? Can I even avoid her? No I should face Her! But.....how?' _

"Wow you seem in a bad mood. I hope it wasn't me that caused it," A voice said near.

"No it's not its just my family-....."

Vanya glanced up to see the woman from earlier standing before her. Her face instantly flushed a deep red as the taller woman gently grabs her hand and places a ID card in it.

"I think you forgot your ID." She said with an easy smile. "Ms. Vanya,"

"Oh gosh. Thank you." She whispered. The woman was so close suddenly as she pulled out her bag and shoves the card into the top pocket, not breaking eye contact.

"Like I said before you're not a fault here. Besides I figured you might need it." She smiled again and gently placed her hand on Vanya's shoulder for just a second, "Would it be ok if I can make it up to you? Perhaps maybe a cup of coffee since I kinda made you spill yours."

All Vanya could do is nod.

The woman smiled back.

"But." Vanya said with force she thought she never possessed, "I just- what's your name?"

"Oh." She said, "Name is June Summers," She turned around and began walking down the steps of the row. Stopping she turned over her shoulder and smiled, "You coming or not?"

"Oh," Vanya couldn't remove her gaze off June's lips, "Yes! I'm coming."

"We better hurry before we get caught in pedestrian traffic," She replied. "Unless you would like to spend more time with each other, I really wouldn't mind."

Vanya blushes and soon follows after her.

____________________________________

**Doughnut shop  
  
**

The bell sounded as she pushed open the door to Griddy's, a small coffee/donut shop that She once visited by a recommendation from a previous friend. Vanya really doesn't hang out in public places let alone with another person. She would have said Starbucks but this place seemed perfect since it was really empty, would that be a good or bad thing considering it was just the two of them.

She would get something warm to drink and eat, usually it would help calm her nervousness . She sat on one of the stools by the counter, setting her bag down on the stool next to her, while June sat next to her as the waitress came to ask them for their orders.

"Do you have any Hot Chocolate?" Vanya asked.

"Of course, dear. Would you like me to add marshmallows or whip cream ?" the waitress asked with a big, kind smile. Vanya blushed a little.

"Yes both.....please." she said gratefully. "And do you have any pigs in a blanket?"

"Yes! We have sausage, spicy or ham and cheese."

"Awesome, I'll have two regular and one spicy."

The waitress finished writing her order down, "And for you? What can I get you dear?" The older woman turned to June with a raised eyebrow, seemingly the younger blonde was more fixated on Vanya than the Menu In Front of her.

It took her a bit to realize the question before coming out of her dazed expression, "Aw, I'm sorry. I was just sad that what I wanted is really not on the Menu," The Waitress smirked as she got the lowkey flirt aimed at Vanya who was shifting in her seat nervously with a tinge of red on her pale cheeks. "But I could go for a glass of Chocolate milk with whip cream, three triple chocolate doughnuts, one sprinkle and two spicy pigs in a blanket,"

"Just give me a few minutes and I will get it ready for you girl's."

"Thanks."

June turns to Vanya, "I have to warn you in advance." She leaned in closer, "I have a real big Appetite," 

"Don't worry about it! I could eat a meal also!." Vanya replies awkwardly. 'Really Vanya! You sound like a middle schooler trying to hit on their teacher,'

"So I would take that as you being ok with future dates like this." June grins at her, adjusting her glasses in the process. "If that's ok with you of course,"

"Huh..." Vanya said with a little laugh. She stared back down at the counter with a sigh. "I mean yes if you don't mind hanging out with someone like me,"

June reached across the gap and gently took Vanya's hand in hers. For a moment Vanya tensed up, preparing to pull her arm away. June let go, placing her hands around the napkin holder.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Anyways, so you do music?. What exactly do you do?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, well, I play violin. I started with this orchestra months ago but I'm hoping I'll move up the ranks soon enough. This piece we're working on right now.....it's really beautiful but I just can't seem to do right by it."

"I bet you play beautifully. I'd love to hear you play." 

"If you like I could play for you someday. Just you." Vanya replied.

.

.

.

.

"Tell me something about yourself," asked June. The empty cups of Chocolate Milk and mugs of Hot chocolate littered the counter. Vanya seemed comfortable as the time went on, her scarf was neatly folded on top of her discarded jacket. She rolled up her long sleeves and leaned on her hand glancing sideways at the blonde.

"Like what?"

"Hmm," June tapped her chin and took another sip of her drink, "Do you have any siblings?"

"More than a few unfortunately."

"That sounds rough." June laughed.

"My family is... complicated If that makes sense."

"Hmm ok so no family talk," June finishes her last doughnut with ease "Ok. What made you get into the violin?"

"Like, why do I play it?"

"Yeah. What made Ms, Vanya say 'Hey I think I'm going to learn and play the violin?"

"I guess it was my......Father."

"oh, sorry I didn't mean-."

Vanya laughed, "It's ok. I just... I always wanted to be talented like my other siblings. They can all do these incredible things, growing up it was a constant battle for his attention and I thought that maybe if I can learn something like this then maybe I could be acknowledged like the others."

"He kept this most beautiful violin locked up in a case in his office, I never seen him touch or play the instrument for all the years I could remember. It just sat there collecting dust but even still it meant so much to him. One day my brothers were playing and roughhousing in there and knocked it over, I never seen my dad so mad over an object like that before......it was priceless."

"One day is was just me and Mother Practicing the piano since the others were out and about for the day. Luckily my father came in and became curious, I finally had the courage to ask him if I can borrow his most prized possession........and he said "Sure". 

I haven't put it down ever since."

"Wow," June said quietly, "I'm sorry....that must have been tough and yet a new experience for you."

"Yeah it was," Vanya paused for a moment as she sipped her Hot Chocolate, "He never did seem to care. I felt like he just wanted someone to play the instrument, he would always make me play songs for him, I didn't mind as I slowly improved from it. Growing up it was hard to get his attention and we did whatever we could just for an ounce of it. I don't regret it."

June reached across for Vanya's hand, this time Vanya slowly reached back. They held onto each other for a moment, just staring at their hands, intertwined.

"You know I never really had parents growing up, my mother died at birth and my father committed Suicide shortly afterwards. I was denied housing with my grandparents since they didn't want to deal with me at their old age. So I was placed in an orphanage and from then on I was bounced from one to another until they just decided to kick me out at the age 15."

"Luckily though I was picked up by this very kind woman. She raised me up to be who I am to this very day.....and I couldn't be any more grateful," June finishes with a pained smile.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok." June squeezed Vanya's hand, "You eventually learn that no matter how hard you've been pushed down you could choose to roll over and die or stand up and face the next challenge that heads your way. When you do and succeed you will be rewarded beyond belief,"

"Yeah," She laughed, "I guess that makes sense, I like that ideal."

June drank the rest of her chocolate milk in a quick gulp as Vanya pushed her mug into the cluster of empties in the corner.

"Should we get out of here?" She asked.

Vanya nodded, a smile lighting up her eyes.

Until suddenly a beeping followed by notification noises came from her pocket.

_'Oh shit'_ Vanya quickly reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID and then to the time. 'Damn it I forgot about the burial,"

"I'm sorry June can I take this real quick?" A nod from the woman made her jump out of her seat and moved far away to the corner of the shop to answer the call.

"Hello...." Vanya quietly said.

"Where the heck are you! You're late, you better be here in an hour or else we are starting without you," Luther's voice sounded annoyed and rushed.

A fire grew inside her, "Well go ahead. Seems like you weren't pleased with me being there to begin with," She never talked that way before, where did that come from?

Luther groaned into the speaker, "Astaroth woke up in a very bad mood. We tried to start without you but she threatened to set the whole block in a blaze of blue if we didn't wait for you,"

"Oh....." 

"Yeah seems she still has that psycho crush on you just like when were kid-"

"Shut up Luther. I don't want to talk about that.....I'll be there shortly. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," She finished with a bitter tone, hanging up soon after she tried not to throw her phone across the shop. Why does her days always have to end up shitty, why can't she just enjoy a day to herself and actually be happy about it.

"Is everything ok?" June asked from behind.

"Yeah, just family drama," June nodded her head toward the door. She took Vanya's hand and pulled her out of the corner. She used her free hand to wrap the scarf back around Vanya's neck, even going as far as assisting her with her jacket.

They stood for a moment on the sidewalk watching the cars flying by.

"Are you sure you're ok?" June asked, her words turning to mist.

Vanya nodded. "I totally forgot I had something to do this evening and the people that are waiting for me are kinda pissy about it,"

"Oh, would you like me to walk you there?"

Vanya smiled "No it's quite alright, I have to take a bus anyways since it's kinda a long distance away," She pauses as another vibration of a notification from her phone distracted her.

"Here," June without warning grabs Vanya's arm, pulling her sleeves down to expose her forearm. She then pulls out a sharpie and then hastily scrawled her phone number, "Here's my number, now i usually don't give it out to just anyone but I'll make this exception,"

"Oh," Vanya couldn't remove her gaze from the numbers, "Thank you, June."

"Of course," She replied. She gently squeezed Vanya's hand, "So, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Vanya mumbled.

"I expect a call from you by tomorrow evening or else." 

Vanya couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart.

____________________________________

**Author's Notes**

  
  
Cast, Melissa Benoist as June Summers, better know for her role as Kara Danvers, supergirl.

I wonder how things will turn out?

Let me know if you guy's like the progress of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beep beep beep beep beep!**

"Oh **WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"** A yell erupted throughout the mansion, the rattling of the walls vibrated as flames destroyed the god awful alarm clock and it's devilish cries of chaos.

Astaroth wasn't a morning person, to actually be more clear she wasn't a person to get out of bed without suffering the consequences of leaving her dream world. There were times she actually had peaceful and wonderful dreams and during those times being awakened from them would usually result in a meltdown.

With a long yawn and stretch, she gazed over to her phone on the nightstand and turned it on with a quick tap to the screen, rather than blasting it with fire. She wanted to go right back to sleep, so she looked to see if she had time to do so. But when she saw the clock read 3:20 PM, whatever sleepiness she had suddenly went away and was replaced with dread.

"I can't believe I slept in this late, then again I wish I could sleep longer," Astaroth groaned as she stretched her hands over her head, she yelped in pain as she felt the throbbing sensation return to her hands. "Oh yeah, how could I forget.........I need to clean up,"

Looking at the scene she caused from last night's temper tantrum, she sure the whole neighborhood heard her screams and calls of anger coming from inside her old room. Her bookcase was knocked over, the desk broken in half, burned marks along all the walls and let's not forget a completely destroyed bathroom with a busted pipeline.

"Good times,"

____________________________________

**_Down Stairs, Hours Later_ **

It was quiet in the house, too quiet except for the music playing in the background. The sounds of Symphony No. 9, Beethoven was always a go too when feeling like shit. The sounds of the orchestra drowned out the negative thoughts Astaroth was previously feeling.

Having to run into Diego once again but only for Grace to break up the stare down, despite her awkward twitching and stuttering of her words she managed to succeed in diffusing the situation. Astaroth didn't want to admit it but it was nice to see the woman who raised her, she still looks the same the day she left all those years ago. Except for the twitchy movement's.

Not even a while ago, Astaroth had to rain down upon Luther's burial plan for their Father. One because not everyone was presented, Fives was out god knows where while Klaus was drunk and passed out. Diego was busy taking care of Grace and that only left Luther and Allison alone outside.

"Vanya," She mumbled, not focusing on what she was doing she was brought back to reality by a sting along her finger. "Son of a bitch," Astaroth moved to the sink to wash her now bleeding finger. She was cutting potatoes for a nice quick snack of homemade French fries but it was quite difficult since her whole body and especially her hands were sore.

Grace did offer to cook for her but she kindly denied by stating that "Diego needs a titty to suck on, I can make myself some food. Just keep him occupied because I don't want to be near him now," For a robot, Grace showed more emotions than anyone she's ever met. She could feel the disappointment but then submitted for now, but we all know that Diego was her favorite child.

Or so she thought....

"Astaroth, Vanya has arrived," She could hear Grace call out in the distance from the other room. The clicking of her heels sounded along with boots.

Astaroth became pale, "Shit shit shit," moving away from the sink she hurriedly began cleaning the counters and floor for blood drops, placing all the potatoes in the trash and before she could even clean the knife two people walked into view.

"Astaroth.....are you ok?" Grace noticed the obvious panic in her eyes, she rounded the table and made her way to the taller woman's side. "What's wrong?,"

"Nothing. I just accidentally cut myself that's all," She showed her bleeding hand, Grace shook her head and led her back to the sink.

"Clean your cut and I'll make you a snack to eat. Besides you could use this time to catch up properly with your sister," Grace ushering her words. One thing for sure was that you can't reason with Mother, it's in the programming to do everything for the child from cooking to feeding. Astaroth couldn't have been more grateful for her.

"Yes ma'am,"

Turning on the sink she began washing away the blood and applied pressure, anything to distract her from the person standing mere feet away. 'What do I even say? Hey good afternoon Vanya sorry for acting like an ass last night? Oh hey girl where have you been? Uuggghhh'

Luckily Vanya moved forward and leaned on the counter, something in her eyes shined. It wasn't anything positive like love or admiration, more of pity and sadness. Astaroth could see her eyes dart from bruise to bruise all over her face and neck, each second passing by as the tension became more awkward.

"Hey,"

"Hey back,"

Vanya shifted on her feet, "So how do you feel? Did you get any sleep last night?"

Astaroth smiled turned sour, "You can say that. I just happened to remodel my room into a pile of burned trash, the bathroom is a swimming pool and I seemed to have the whole neighborhood come knocking on the door about the loud noises coming from my room,"

"Let's just say I blew off some steam," she finished.

Vanya nodded with understanding. In truth she knew something like that would've happened, Astaroth always would throw a tantrum in order to release her anger. Not that it wasn't a bad thing but it certainly was known for getting out of hand, speaking of hands. Vanya can see Astaroth's knuckles, swollen and bruised that reach up along her arms.

_'She went overboard.........like always,'_ She thought, shuddering at the discolored purple and red.

"Well th-"

Vanya was cut off by a gruff voice by the door, "Hurry up you two, Five arrived minutes ago. And since your little girl toy is here as well, let's meet in the courtyard,"

Astaroth shot a dirty look at the heavy built man.

Vanya shot her head down at "Girl toy".

"We'll be there, give us a minute," Reaching over to touch Vanya's shoulder. "You ready?" She felt the small girl tense under her touch, looking to find her eyes. Vanya shrugged off the hand and began to walk away.

"Vanya?" She sounded desperate.

"I'll be outside, you might want to put some anti Bacteria on that cut and a bandaid," And with that she left her there alone with a concerned Grace. The Blonde mother could see the obvious tension between the two, Astaroth was trying so hard but Vanya just seemed to brush her off.

Grace couldn't blame her, Aw how the roles reversed.

"Astaroth are you alright?"

"Yeah........"

____________________________________

_**Courtyard** _

Some time has passed, everyone was accounted for in the courtyard. All wearing dark colored clothes including a very displeased Astaroth, she wanted to wear what she changed into this morning but after much lecturing from Grace she decided to dress up for the occasion.

_'Why should I be sad. I should pop open a bottle of champagne and sing the blues for his death'_ She wore a black skirt that reached to her mid thigh, long black turtle neck sleeve and some heels she borrowed from Grace. For some reason she felt dark and sunless underneath the rain clouds.

"Can we hurry this up. It's gonna storm in a bit," She gripped tighter onto the handle of the umbrella she held onto, shielding herself from the rain pellets. Looking around everyone held the same somber expression, all waiting for Luther to make a dramatic entrance with their Father's ashes.

Eventually after a pause, the doors opened and out came a teary eyed Luther who indeed had their Father's ashes in those massive sausages that would be called fingers. The others perked up a little for obvious different reasons, she rolled her eyes when he stopped and breathed deeply followed by struggle coughs.

Grow up dude....

"Why is Luther crying? Did something happen?" Grace's voice sounded Genuine with worried eyes.

"Dad died. It's his goodbye funeral, it's tough on Luther," Allison replies in a gentle tone. Astaroth watched as their mother slightly twitched with a sadden frown on her face, "Yes of course. It's a sad time."

Astaroth's fiery eyes met momentarily with Vanya's chocolate brown's before she averted her gaze to the ground, "Hey is mom ok?" Allison asked Diego who stood off to the side worriedly eyeing his mother.

"Yeah. She's probably just tired and needs to rest. You know.....recharge." He reassured Allison but in reality it was meant for him as Astaroth could see the glint of heart ache in his expression. "She's going to be ok. I just know it,"

Pogo stepped forward, Klaus and Vanya moved to the side to give him space. The apes eyes met Luther's and he nodded at the blonde man. "Whenever you're ready my dear boy," With that, he took off the urn and the others excluding Astaroth watched intently for his next actions.

Astaroth crouched on her knees In boredom but glanced as the ashes fell straight down into the ground, 'So much for the dramatic antics' Astaroth thought with slight amusement at the pathetic display of mourning. It just proved her point that not even Mother nature acknowledges that piece of shit as a great man, he's nothing more than a pile of dirt now.

"Probably would have been better if their were wind or even a breeze,"

_'Yeah no shit space boy!'_

"Would anyone wish to speak?" Pogo spoke, cutting the sound of silence after a few moments as Astaroth started to grip the umbrella even tighter, the hard plastic of the handle began to melt and slightly bend. Everything she would like to say would just make things worse, all she ever had to say were negative things about him and she relishes the idea of shitting on his false image in this moment.

Diego tightened his knuckles, Five began to look at the others with a curious smile. Klaus began blowing smoke from his cigarette while Allsion and Vanya stood off quietly.

"Very well, in all respect, Sir Reginald Hargreeves is more than a man who just created me, who made me. More than a master, for that I feel pain and sorrow to know that I'm now separated from a great friend. I shall always be grateful and in his debt, in his death he leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"The man was a monster," Diego interrupted the speech, Astaroth tensed up knowing full well how this was going to end. But she had to give him credit for having the balls to start it off, she could respect that.

Klaus let out a cough as Pogo looked at Diego with disappointment. "He was an arrogant man and a terrible father," he starts off again, Allison moves to his side, poking his arm as she tries to get him to stop. "This world is better off without him,"

Klaus cuts him offby saying "Hey buddy just let it all out,"

Allison follows up with, "Diego now is not the time," she sternly said, shooting a glare at Klaus.

But the poor man too deep in his feelings continued, "My real name is Number 2, you wanna know why is because he couldn't even bother to give us real one's he had mom do it," Everyone stared at the ground in silence except for Astaroth who looked rather entertained.

"Is everyone going to fight? I could make cookies," Grace's soft voice echoed between them, bringing some sort of comfort. She held a bright smile oblivious to the real issue at hand. Diego moves her gently to the side and whispers something in her ear which she slowly nods in understanding.

Diego moves back to the center, "look you can all pay your respects. But be honest with yourselves and acknowledge what kind of man he was,"

Astaroth slowly stood back up, her umbrella flown across the ground as she held only onto the melted off handle. 'Wow, this seems like foreshadowing to me,'

Klaus and Five move next Vanya in order to get away from a potential fight that may break out.

"You should stop talking now or else," Luther warned Diego.

"You of all people should be on my side," He looked over to Astaroth. "I may hate your guts but we can agree on how shitty he was, Number 8," he sneered.

"I'm warning you," Luther stepped up before the smaller man, so did Astaroth as the three stood each other down in a death circle. Klaus and the others shared a look, all completely done with this petty family bullshit. "He had you shipped a million miles away and had you, Number 8, run away from home,"

"I really suggest you stop talking," She shot back.

"That's how he couldn't stand the sight of both of y'all," Diego pushes his fingers into Luther's and Astaroth's chest as he spat his final words. Automatically Luther shoves Astaroth to the ground harshly before he swung at him, Diego dodging his punch as five space jumps next to a fallen Astaroth. Allison rolled her eyes as Pogo yelled, "Both of you boy's! Stop this at once," Klaus moved away slowly out of harm's way while Vanya decided to follow his lead, she stopped and took a glance at a muddy and wet Astaroth who looked ready to murder someone. It seems Fives was trying to calm her down.

"Come on big boy! Is that all you got," Diego called out as Luther struggled to keep up with his speed. He proceeded to get closer but soon hunched over as Diego was throwing low body shots from all angels. "Diego that's enough!" Allison and Vanya shouted at the same time, Klaus kept a cheering a chant "Hit him," over and over again like some teenage girl going off to prom.

Pogo and Grace had left the scene in disappointment, but the issue was that the boys were getting dangerously close to Ben's statue, Astaroth taking notice of this pushes away Fives hands and hastily gets up. Five and Vanya slightly move forward after her making sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Get off of me you gorilla!" Diego yelled as he repeatedly hit Luther's hand that gripped his vest, his already bruised and battered body from the previous night was failing him. He eventually was able to get free and lunged in once again, "I'm not done with you!" Five stopped his pursuit and sighed, "We really don't have time for this squabbling," before walking back towards the door with Klaus behind him. "Come here banana brains!" Diego screamed at Luther and all of the sudden it seemed the air from Astaroth lungs seized up as she watched Diego dodge a punch and everything became in slow motion as Luther's fist collided with Ben's statue.

The sound of stone being crushed under a powerful force was edgy to Astaroth as she watched the statue fall from the stone and the head breaking off from the impact. Her hand went up to her mouth and she gasped in horror as the others groaned from behind her. Astaroth watched the boys continue fighting without a care in the world, "That's it! **BOTH OF YOU STOP!"** She ran forward in a bursting speed leaving behind a trail of blue flames.

Jumping from behind she rounded her right fist and slammed it into Luther's right temple, sending the huge man across the lawn. She spun around quickly and rushed forward towards a surprised Diego who was caught off guard. The woman now stands behind him and puts her head under the right arm of Diego. With a roar she then lifts him off the ground, grabbing the waist and thigh, so that he is on her shoulder. She finally falls backwards, droppingDiego flat on his back, the loud crack of his spine was satisfying.

The few Hargreeves were left frozen, including Pogo who secretly watched from the upstairs window. Astaroth had pushed away a barely breathing Diego, she got up and wiped her hands off with her skirt. 

"Astaroth..." Vanya's small voice called out to her.

"I'm fine," She wiped the remaining mud off her shirt and walked towards the fallen statue. She carefully lifted it up and set it back on the stone gently, placing the head back on its body. She quietly mumbled curse words before extending her right index finger out, becoming engulfed in bright blue fire that first chaotic but soon turned into a more concentrated beam. She sighed and began welting the metal back into place from top to bottom and after a minute or two she was satisfied with her work.

She breathed deeply and exhaled loudly, beginning to walk back inside the house. Not caring for the trailing eyes that followed her all the way.

But a pair of chocolate brown eyes llingered a bit longer than the others....

"Astaroth..."

____________________________________

**Inside Home**   
  


Astaroth stood inside the main bathroom in the house, staring back at her reflection she grimaced at the sight of her mud covered face. Wetting a towel she looked down at her right hand and noticed the reopening of the wounds, leaking blood.

She soaked it in hot water and pressed it against her face and began to move in circular motions, going back in for more water she repeated this process until all the dirt and grim seemed to be gone. She started working on her knuckles, it turned purple and yellow beyond attraction.

A quiet knock sounded from the closed door, thinking for a moment on it was until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Vanya. "Come in," she called out. Soon after the bathroom door opened slightly and Vanya's head peeked into the bathroom, now the main restroom was far bigger and had very nice appliances with a brand new touch less sink and seat warming toilet. Compared to most homes this was luxury.

Vanya proceeded inside, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but wince at the sight of Astaroth, the sight of her was tearing a piece of her heart but she didn't want to admit it. She stood there a little too long just staring at the taller woman who in return stared right back.

Astaroth cleared her dry throat, "Is there anything you need?," She went back to the sink and began washing her hand.

"I came to check up on you," She replies. Astaroth turned her way, a smile graced her lips but her eyes said it all, "I'm fine, just missing the old days and how they were always something like this." She started to scrub harder and cursed when she peeled back some skin in the process.

"Fucking stupid! Fuck!" In frustration she throws the towel against the wall and leans against the sink, cursing more as her blood was flung everywhere in droplets.

Vanya quickly moves forward and drags Astaroth by the hand, leading her towards the toilet where she places her on the closed seat, "Wait right here and don't move," She said, making her way over to the sink she began to rummage through the bottom. Not finding what she was looking for she began looking through the cabinets until she caught her eye on it.

Vanya gathered what she needed; saline, peroxide, gauze and lots of colorful band aids. Astaroth may not need surgery but her wounds did still need to be cleaned. Vanya slipped her hands into a pair of latex gloves and went over to her noticing that Astaroth had just relaxed her posture. She was now feeling the pain. "If you're feeling pain, let me know." Vanya said sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. Drowning the large gauze pad in the saline/peroxide solution, Vanya began to gently clean away the blood. With every passing second she felt Astaroth twitch.

She didn't want to acknowledge it but it made her heart clenched at the knowledge that she was causing her pain. She tried not to feel for her, but she couldn't help it. She would always be the best and worst part of her life. She was the reason she grew up so fast from being a child at an early age. She was the reason she knew what real pain felt like. Astaroth was the reason she shielded herself up all these years and had difficult times trusting people.

Astaroth was not about to cry out in pain, not with Vanya so close. She wasn't going to appear weak in front of her. She couldn't appear that way with anyone and especially with Vanya, she must remain tough and unbreakable.

_'But In reality you're nothing more than a scared child who only knows pain and suffering,'_

The gauze lightly scrubbed at some of the dried blood and she had to catch herself before she growled in pain. As it was she gasped in pain and gave herself away.

"Astaroth , I told you to tell me if you were in pain." Vanya stopped her progress to glare at her. Astaroth was being ridiculous in keeping quiet. Vanya could see the way the woman twitched and the slight way she would shift away from the gauze pad, not to mention the tapping of her foot gave it all away.

"I'm fine, just keep going." Astaroth whispered, clenching her hands again. The pain had started again; it was nothing she couldn't endure in silence.

"I can handle the pain"

_'I deserve so much more for what I did to you,'_ Astaroth bitterly thought.

Out of spite Vanya grabbed her right hand and poured peroxide in the wound that ran over her knuckles down her forearm. It sizzles with bubbles while Astaroth hissed in agony. "Does that hurt?" Vanya asked ruthlessly.

"Damn it woman!" Astaroth exclaimed involuntarily cringing from the stinging pain. She had the urge to hold her hand to her chest in an attempt to quell the rising pain. Vanya seemed to enjoy the little moment as if it were a victory.

_'You little vixen!'_ Pissed off, Astaroth wasn't thinking straight as she just pushed Vanya to the ground and pinned her down with Her body on top.

"What are you doing," Vanya starts stiffly, but with an air like she's teasing or so Astaroth thought, "Get off, please get off,"

Astaroth smiled down at her wryly. "Oh why would I do that? You asked for it,"

She waited anxiously for the moment for Vanya to scold her, telling her to remove herself, only surprisingly, it didn't come.

"So I take that as you don't mind being under me," Astaroth laughs, calling her out. She interlocked their fingers and hands, and tugged her upwards pinning her arms above her head. She struggles a bit and wrenches one her hands back, staring up at her with dangerously hooded brown eyes. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, Nurse Vanya," Astaroth added playfully, and just the slightest bit smugly.

Vanya throws her head to the side and laughs, a short cutting sound. 'Is she laughing at me?'

"I'm not the same little girl all those years ago, Astaroth," She says, real anger in her voice this time.

"Care to prove me wrong."

She punches Astaroth against the chest with all her might, and she couldn't help it. Astaroth hunched slightly over, laughing. Vanya punches her again, against the shoulder, then leaves her hand there, fingers curling.

_'This is not right! How did I even get myself into this situation, fuck this wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I can't turn back now! It's now or never!'_

They are both silent, aside from their ragged breathing, Vanya's eyes looking deep into Astaroth's, assessing each other's reactions. Making sure she sees it, Astaroth makes the move of bringing her eyes down to her mouth. Her front teeth pull at her bottom lip, tucking it in. She couldn't tell if she wanted it too, but then she decided what's the worst to happen?

' _You're gonna ruin it all! You idiot, abort the mission abort the fucking mission!'_

She brought her hand up to cover the side of Vanya chin, and the smaller woman inhaled sharply. Astaroth licks her lips as She peers into the other's eyes meaningfully.

"W-w-what are you-?"

She ducks her head in, and just goes for it.

She smashed her lips against Vanya's and they softened against her own. Vanya's hand comes up to where Astaroth's hand now reside against the side of her throat, thumb picking and plucking, and her much tinier fingers curl over them. A small moaning noise erupts from the back of Vanya's throat, and Astaroth thinks it means Vanya wants more, sliding in closer to press her body against hers. Their breasts mash snugly against each other's chest, Vanya's hands and fingers yanking at Astaroth's hands, forcing them down and away.

Then, she realized...

_'Fuck do I realize,'._ Astaroth feels Vanya's mouth away from hers and a slap across the face, hard.

Her eyes are wet and wild, brimming over with tears. Her chin wobbles, as her mouth makes a hard and angry line.

And then, it's all so fast, it leaves Astaroth reeling about in regret.

**"Stay away from me** ," Vanya cries, jabbing a finger at her in warning. **"Just keep away!** "

And then, without another word, she turns and starts running through and out the door. Astaroth tried to run after her, to apologize, only it's too late. She reached the front door, and she was long gone and with nowhere in sight to be seen.

"Vanya! Vanya! **VANYA!"**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed chase

Beaming rays of the morning sunlight streamed through the blinds of a closed window. Other than those small beams of light, the room was fairly dark. The sun's rays hit the eyes of Vanya Hargreeves, which caused her deep chocolate eyes to flutter open. She let out a small yawn, and began to observe her surroundings. She felt cold for some reason, even though the Blue patterned blankets on top of her were pretty thick.

_'Wait....'_ She thought, _'My sheets aren't this color ... where am I?! And why am I so cold—oh my gosh!'_ As she peeked under the sheets she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything; which explained her low body temperature. "What happened last ni—wait ..." Vanya slowly glanced over and saw her, well to be exact it was June Summer's, still sound asleep. She smiled softly at her sleeping face as she recalled the previous night's events ...  
  


____________________________________

**Flashback**

The rain was pouring down harshly, but Vanya didn't care as she just kept on running. Despite the pain she felt in her legs from all the running, it didn't match what she was feeling in her heart. "Why, why did she ha-d...... **FUCK!"** And that was how she found herself gasping for air as she ran through incoming traffic, make-up running down her face, her clothes soaked to her skin as she frantically looked around her surroundings for the nearest shelter.

Running to an alleyway she hid underneath the large Neon sign, slipping on her ass, she crashes hard against the concrete wall. Now flat on the wet dirty ground, she groaned and slowly began to slide her way to sit against the cracked wall.

Vanya presumed, the rain streaking down her face. Or were those her tears? She wasn't so sure at that point.

_'I should have never came back.......I should had stayed away. Why must it be so hard! **WHY!'**_

She shook her head again and looked back at her shaky reflection in the growing puddle next to her. After a moment's consideration, she dug through her coat pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. She tapped two pills out of the bottle and quickly covered herself. Staring at her pale face, she swallowed the pills and with a deep breath, she quickly stood up from her position. Pulling up her coats sleeve she eyed the help she desperately needed.

Not pausing to allow herself time to think, she dialed the number. Before she knew it, she was listening to June's voicemail.

"Hey you reached June, if you're a debt collector or Scam caller than fuck off. If not then leave your name and purpose of your call and I'll get back to you." Beep.

"June, it's me Vanya. You know the girl you met earlier today and had I jus....," Her voice began to crack, tears stinging her bruised lips as she tried to keep her composure before continuing. "I really need someone to talk to, please if you can re-.....reach..back t-I need....you"

"Vanya?" June's voice suddenly rang through the phone.

"June-"

"Hi! I thought you were going to hang up! I was in the shower," She laughed slightly. "Is everything alright?"

" I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just suprised you actually took my advice and called me. I didn't think it would be so soon, not that I don't mind."

"Yeah....I can't stop thinking about you"

"Yeah. Same goes for me, it's nice hearing you voice again."

"Of course......"

"So, do you still need me? I kinda heard the last part of your message and why do you sound like you were crying?" June's tone changed into concern.

"Um. I don't... I mean, yes......I do-."

"Well, maybe, you can explain it better to me if you come over to my place tonight,"

"What?"

"Do you want to come over for the night?" June laughed.

"I- I don't...... I mean that would be lovely,"

"Awesome," Vanya could hear the smile creep back into June's voice and felt her heart beating just a little harder, "Text me your location and I'll swing by and pick you up,"

"Yes, that's.........that sounds nice," Vanya said, "Ok I'll figure out where I am first,"

"Dont wander off to far."

"I won't.............and June."

"Yeah?."

"Thank you."

Vanya hung up quick and clutched the phone to her chest. For the first time in what felt like years she found she had the urge to cry in relief, a joyful moment to bring her out of darkness.

She lingers for a moment longer. Placing a finger against her bruised lips, shuddering at the quick sensation that filled her up. She angrily punched the wall nearby and sneered.

"No...... **Vanya you're better than this. Just forget about her and move on,"**

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

June's strong arms were still around her naked body, and Vanya didn't want to move. However, she was curious about the time, so she looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after two in the afternoon.

She sighed happily and scooted closer to her lover, placing a kiss on her warm cheek. Vanya then felt her move slightly and she began to stretch. June looked over and her eyes met a dazed Vanya, she jumped back a bit.

Vanay rolled her eyes. "Good morning," she replied, rolling around so her back was facing her.

"Aw, Vanya, I'm sorry! I just thought that what happened between us last night was just a dream, not that I don't mind. I had loved every second of it, I can't believe it happened so fast."

Vanya slowly turned around and looked her straight into her eyes. "Same for me......who knew, one thing could lead to another," she said, kissing her gently.

June blinked, looking confused again. "One thing lead to another?"

Vanya giggled, and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, besides the Alchol you brought out and the stories we shared........who knew you're so adorable when drunk."

"Heck no! You are, it's all coming back to me," June said, hugging her back. Then, she remembered that they were both still naked, and she sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Vanya asked, sitting up, letting the blankets uncover her chest.

June focused on a spot on the floor so she wouldn't get to excited. "Um ...we're still—"

"Naked?"

She blushed slightly. "Yeah."

Vanya laughed again and kissed her cheek. "Is that a problem?" she asked seductively.

June turned to face her now, and kissed her before replying,"Of course not, I actually prefer you like this."

Vanya kissed her fiercely, pushing June back onto the bed and crawling on top of her, positioning herself right above her mouth. "I definitely prefer you like this," June whispered, making Vanya shiver with delight. June kisses her inner thigh before she dove into the hot core of Vanya, her tongue penetrating deep within the wet girl.

_'I have to move on'_

____________________________________

**Back at the Mansion**

It wasn't a pleasant afternoon for a depressed Astaroth, sitting alone at the kitchen table in her thoughts. Her actions were on replay in her mind, over and over again she could clearly see the pain she caused Vanya. Her facial expression and body posture said it all, not to mention the hard slap across the face that still stings when Astaroth touches it.

The others obviously heard and saw the last moments of the drama that took place but kept their mouths shut. It was best that way not to further piss off Astaroth but to their surprise she didn't go into a tantrum and start burning everything in sight.

Finishing her glass of water, Klaus decided to be the first to make the move, sitting next to her with his glass of water and some musical instrument.

A banjo?

Fives walked in without a word and began rummaging through the cabinet's. Allison followed in afterwords and decided to bring out the conversation, "Where's Vanya?" She gently asked.

Astaroth with a quiet tone, "She......left...,"

"How unfortunate," Fives said as he walked over to the table with an empty can. Allison and Klaus assumed that he was talking about Vanya both said. "Yeah,"

"The old man owns a block worth of house, atleast over twenty rooms and bathrooms and you're telling me he doesn't have a single ounce of coffee," Disappointment written on his face, he slammed the empty can on the table.

Allison shook her head, "You know dad always hated caffeine and sugary beverages,"

"The bastard hated children more than anything and look he decided to adopt seven of them," Astaroth said, causing Klaus to laugh in fit of giggles. Allison shoots him a glare, which he quites down. "I'm taking one of the cars," Five says, moving out the room in a quick hurry. Astaroth perked up at this along with Klaus who uncrossed his legs and stood up.

"Where are you heading off to?!" Klaus called out to him, Astaroth interest perked up waiting for the boy's response.

Five halted his step and quickly turned around, glaring at the man. "To get a decent cup of coffee,"

Allison stood before him, "Do you even know to drive?" She crosses her arms.

"I'm way older than you! So yes I do practically know how to do everything," With that Five space jumps away, Astaroth immediately rushed after him. Grabbing her coat she bursted through the front door and out onto the sidewalk, barely making it to the car before an impatient Five took off.

"Wait up you little shit!"

She threw open the door and proceeded to jump in the car. "What the heck are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking I'm going With you! Just drive, I need to get out the house," She slams the door to further her point.

.

.

.

After 15 minutes of silence in the car, Five turned and pulled into a parking lot. Parking at Griddy's Doughnuts, getting out and walking inside in a hasty manner Five didn't leave the door open for his sister in tow. There they stood in the small shop, Astaroth couldn't help but stare in amazement on how this place has not changed one bit since her childhood. It was pleasing and yet made her feel old.

Making their way to the barstool's Five took a seat and began to ring the bell, after no one came he ringed it more and more. Glancing at his sister who seemed deep in her own thoughts he went back to the bell. A large man walked into the shop and took a seat next to Five, taking off his tucker cap he placed it on the counter.

An older woman in a 70's style pink waitress outfit walked in from the back doors and held a polite smile, "I'm so sorry, the sink is clogged and I'm waiting for the plumper guy to show up," Moving to the three she stood before the man. "What can I get you sweetie,"

"I'll just have a large milk and can you get me two chocolate doughnuts," The man ordered.

She wrote down his order before moving her eyes to Fives, "Does the kid want a glass of milk or something? We have chocolate milk if he prefers that," Astaroth covered her mouth in order to hush her giggles as Five glared at the woman.

Five scoffed, "The kid would like a cup of coffee, Black is what he prefers," The waitress glanced between the Man and five, "What a cute kid," She looked back at Five who held the most fakest smile one can produce.

"And for you sweetheart?" The woman awkwardly turns and sees Astaroth still trying to muffle her giggles, "I'm sorry......can I have chocolate milk. And three cinnamon doughnuts," With a nod the woman walks away to get their orders ready.

Five turned to the man, "It's been so many years but I don't remember this place being such a shithole. I used to come here a lot when I was kid, my brothers and sisters would always hold a competition and see who could eat the most doughnuts within three minutes. We would always puke up everywhere afterwards, Such a simpler time, huh?," Astaroth slightly smiled at the memories of their past. She couldn't help but admit that those were simpler times, pleasant and yet enjoyable.

The man just nodded in pure confusion.

The waitress came back with their orders and respectively gave the one's out to the right owner's, "Well there you go folks." She was going to walk off until the Man called out for her.

"I got their meal," The man said, handing a 20 dollar bill over to pay for the Hargreeves meal. Astaroth and Five both smiled and at the same time said, "Thank you"

"I have a feeling you must know you're way around the city," Five started a conversation with the man, Astaroth tuned out and began focusing on devouring her doughnuts before washing it down with a nice cold glass of chocolate milk.

After a while the man finally bid farewell and left the shop, Astaroth quickly glanced over to see Five fold a paper before stuffing it into his pocket.

"What's th-" Astaroth was going to question but the sound of the bell from the shop stopped her. She could hear the multiple pairs of boots surrounding her and Fives. She shared a look with the boy who in return sat his coffee mug down, a frown deepened on his face. "That was faster than expected ," He pulled out a napkin and cleaned his mouth. Astaroth was tensed as she had no idea who these people were but she could assume they were after five.

_'This has been a such shitty week,'_

"I thought I would have more time before they found me," Fives said.

"Okay, now let's all be professional about this. I'm going to need you to stand up and come with us," A large man spoke who stood near Five, Astaroth assumed he was the 'Leader'. "I really would like to avoid using lethal force," He kept his assault rifle trained on Five.

The boy tilted his head slightly, "I have nothing to say,"

"Listen I really don't want to kill you kid, I can't live with that on my conscious but I do have my orders. I will do what I must," He unclipped the safety mechanism on his weapon.

"Is that so? Well I mean you seem like an honorable man but you wouldn't have to worry about that," Five shot a look towards Astaroth and from that she understood what must be done in these next few moments.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, channeling her powers throughout her body. Opening her eyes they became fiery blue as they flickered Wildly followed by her body being encased in bursting flames. Her fingertips are consumed in a mixture of white and blue.

Five then looked the man, "I hope you don't have family because you won't be going home," He then picked up a knife and space jumped in front of the surprised man, stabbing him in the neck, who began shooting in all random directions and even hitting one of his own comrades.

Astaroth ducked away from the stray bullets, quickly she shot a wave of pure destruction at another man who was headed for Fives. He fell down in agony as the flames began to consume his body, the others looked in horror before aiming their guns at a tricky Fives who kept spacing jumping all over the place.

Fives took a small break on a table, "Hey assholes!" He then space jumped away just in time before getting hit with bullets.

Astaroth took this opportunity and went up behind two men, placing her hands on their backs she released a burst of flames which shot them forward. As they tried to get up the flames only grew bigger and more dangerous, their screams rang throughout the small shop.

Fives was toying with his prey, jumping outside and knocking on the glass to grab their attention but only for him to reappear behind them. He quickly finished off a couple more with ease, clean slashes to their throats.

Astaroth hidden behind a couple of tables to avoid the stray bullets flying all around, Fives ended the fight by Space Jumping in between two remaining armed men before getting out. The two shots echoed, followed by two bodies falling after that, you could guess how they both died.

Astaroth noticed one of the men was crawling away, his muffled groans vibrated the floors. She slowly walked over to him, kneeling to his side she placed a delicate hand on his back before she engulfed him in her hellish blue flames. He managed to let out a bloodcurdling scream before it died out.

She couldn't help but smile. Just like the good old days.

Standing up she looked all around at the scene that just took place, bodies littered the floor, some a pile of ash while others a puddle of blood. Her remaining flames entigushed out, She moved to the counter before sitting down next to Fives, he held a combat knife which he took from a corpse. Astaroth winced as he penetrated his skin with the sharp blade in order to dig out some sort of chip? A tracking chip? She thought, both in silence they start making their way out the shop where Fives throws the chip into a puddle of water.

"Care to explain to me why the fuck a group of grown men were afte you?!," She half shouted when they reached the car, Fives just shrugged it off before entering the automobile. "It's a long story," was all he said.

"Trust me I have time," Astaroth strapped herself in the passenger seat. "You better start to explain yourself before I give you a nice permanent burn on your face," She said, Fives thought it over a minute and he knew she wasn't joking.

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'll tell you," He started, "But you must also tell me what I want to know.....deal." Astaroth looked up at the boy confused, what does he want to know? She thought but came out of it as Five made harsh a reverse of the car and then making its way out of the parking lot.

The drive began

Astaroth listened quietly, Fives began his story from all those years ago. The day he vanished without a trace left behind, explaining how he traveled to the near future they were in. Transported to a harsh future where the world had been destroyed. Mentioning the bodies of his siblings didn't sit really well with Astaroth, Fives attempts to travel back to the present but finds himself unable to do so for many years, spending his time alone. Before a person revealed itself to pull him out of that nightmare.

"Was it a angel?," Astaroth interrupted.

Five remains his focus on the road in front of him, "At first she was.......shit happens," Stepping a little on the gas pedal the car lurched forward past several red lights. "You always have to remember on the people you trust Astaroth," Making a wide right turn up ahead into a tunnel, he didn't stop his speeding.

Astaroth looked at the boy confused and yet anxiously.

"Why is that?"

He finally looked at her, his face hardened. A face that no 13 year old should ever possess but then again this was a grown ass man in a boys body, technically.

"Because you must remember that even the Devil was once an Angel," Shifting gears the car rumbled with aggression as they flew through the tunnel, the flickering lights washing upon them.

"Wow that's deep," Astaroth looked into the rear view mirror and noticed several cars on their ass. "For a second there I thought you wanted to crash us for no reason but it seemed like those black cars were still following us," Exhaling loudly as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'm glad you notice," Fives looked back quickly before exiting the tunnel he made a sharp left and drove over the train tracks. "Now it's your turn to talk," He jabs a finger at Astaroth.

Crossing her arms, "what do you want to know exactly?" Her foot began tapping against the floor.

"Tell me about your life. I'm curious on how things went down after I left," He says a little too casually, almost ignoring the situation they were in. Two cars following them turned into several more on their tail. He continued Driving through several open streets.

Astaroth looked back at the rear view mirror. Noticing the black cars catching up rather quickly, "Well long story short, The bastard and I got into a fight. I ran from home two years after you disappeared. Being on my own ever since and been in and out of prison and the looney house; Medications I've been taking really didn't do me any good as I'm in a constant state of rage and depression." Suddenly several flying bullets blew out the back window of the car. Astaroth gritted herteeth in annoyance, having enough of this stupid car chase. Knocking out her window with her elbow, Astaroth settles her hand aimed at the nearest driver's front wheel.

"I had a job at a factory but I was fired because I slept with the bosses two daughters," Superheating the surrounding air, she produced a beam of explosive energy that was capable of immense damage. Causing the car to explode and swerve into another driver, both colliding into a nearby building with a loud crash, three more took over the burning husk of shrap Metal.

"Why am I not surprised," Five gripped the gear stick hard, shifting into the third lock as he hit the breaks. The front wheels seized as the car rear rotated, sending the vehicle spinning. Astaroth couldn't help but howl in delight as the car spun full speed into an alleyway. "I'm surprised you even showed up at the funeral, out of all of us I would figured you would hate Dad the most!" Five released the breaks and twisted the steering wheel right, sending the car out from the other side and into another street.

"I always will! But I think you know why I came back!" Astaroth yelled, gripping the overhead handle and dashboard as she watched Fives driving 130mph and still rising. "Don't tell me you still really have a crush on Vanya!" Five laughed, enjoying the rushing winds and the adrenaline inducing speed.

"It's complicated!" Astaroth cocked her hand and aimed it out her side window. "I'm still chasing her **LIKE SOME DAMN LOST PUPPY!"** Combustion beam after beam was sent at the pursuing car's, each attack making the impact as Five rounded another corner. Astaroth was slowly becoming inflamed, her anger was returning back to her from the previous night's. The seat she sat into began to melt and smoked, Five checked out nearby street signs as they raced past and tried to figure out where part of the city they were in.

"Hey, calm down before you blow us up," Fives cranked his neck, stomping down hard on the accelerator, shifting into the second gear. "So I can assume that's why she ran out in a rush last night!?" Five shouted over the rise of the engine turning into the city limits. "I fucked up ok! I kinda got the wrong hint and I messed up everything......I should have stayed away and never had came back!,"

Five frowns to himself, "Well if it means anything! I'm glad to see you again.........Astaroth."

Astaroth flames died down, looking over to meet Fives genuine smile. A fountain located in the middle of town square was coming up ahead as Fives raced forward, full speed. "Brace yourself!" He shouted, taking Astaroth's hand pulling the woman towards his chest as they Space jumped into a nearby Cafe shop. The remaining car's carried on chasing the duo's car, releasing too late what was going to happen. Five stood up and watched with a devious grin as the car crashed into the marble fountain, quickly lost into the massive wreckage that soon followed.

Astaroth soon joined him and watched the beautiful sight, she patted the boy's shoulder with a smile.

"It means a lot.......It's good to see you again, Brother."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with the past.

Astaroth could feel the budding headache behind her eyes; it was late enough in the afternoon as the fading of the rays of light hidden behind the growing clouds of the night sky. She blinked, her chest rising and falling in a deep sigh. It smelled like water, the acidic taste in her mouth dried her senses as she knew it was getting ready to rain.

"We've been walking for almost an hour. We should have just walked our asses back to the Mansion!" An impatient Five said, he was staggering behind the woman with a pained frown on his face.

"Would you shut up. It's the one with the Christmas lights up there on the right," She was piqued by his curtness. Taking another turn up ahead they both crossed the street and came across their destination.

Astaroth and Five starred up at an old apartment complex, having to walk away from the wreckage and end up all the way out here at the edge of the city's limits. Along the way, pedestrians from young to old stopped and cautiously approached the pair, concerned for the fact that Five arm was still bleeding. Dripping trails along their path, could have avoided that issue if Five would just have let Astaroth burn his wound close but much denying from him and she just gave up.

She sighed as she eyed the large complex, memories of old still fresh on her mind. "Well the entrance of the building is around the-"

All of the sudden, a sound of air wisp next to her. Turning to look where a disappeared Five was just standingbefore, it seemed he space jumped into the apartment, opening the sliding door that led to the balcony he smugly looked down upon her. Astaroth blinked rapidly before shouting, "Hey asshole! Maybe next time you should take me with you.....little shit!"

She groaned, kicking up some dirt. She began to walk around the complex and headed for the main entrance before the doors slammed open, allowing a horde of teens to leave, the scent of marijuana lingering after them. Inhaling the scent, She spotted a small, stubby boy trying to awkwardly not stare, before he was stopped by a woman who dragged him along with her down the hall. Proceeding to walk in, Ignoring the stares from the stragglers, she made her way towards the staircase and descended up to the apartment floor.

She spotted her destination at the end of the long hallways, it was automatic the way she walked down the path. Passing doors and clicking of her boots, with each step memories were pounded from the back of her mind. Some pleasant and others not so much, Reaching the door, Astaroth slowly put her hand on the knob and began turning it but it didn't budge.

After a few more jiggles she furiously banged on the door. It seemed Five didn't have manners to unlock the door.

"I swear," Astaroth began looking underneath the "Welcome" mat, with an unrelaxed breath she moved to the edge of the frame before reaching for the top until she felt something. Pulling it off from the fresh tape she smiled at her success. Putting the key into the slot she made her way in. Making sure to Lock the door behind her.

Astaroth sighed when she set foot in the apartment; the air was definitely colder than she remembered, but at least it was the same from what she could remember. She made her way towards the open living room and came across Five who seemed more interested in the lamp, flickering it on and off.

"Took you long enough." He smirked. "So who's place is this anyway? Yours? Would explain on how run down it looks,"

Astaroth ignores his jabs, making her way to the large couch before plopping down, she flicked him off before reaching over to grab the Tv remote. Turning it on, flipping through several channels she finally found what she was looking for.

News updates Daily.

A handsome young anchorman began, "Reports of a car chase happened throughout the street's in out fine city just hours ago, it seemingly began at a local shop named "Griddys Doughnuts" were bodies where found dead at the scene,"

His coworker, a beautiful female then took over, "Yes tom, CCTV cameras managed to capture the next moments of two suspects entering a vehicle outside the shop and proceeded to drive off as several armed cars followed in pursuit. Now we can't get a clear shot of the two suspects but one seems to be a female and the other a small boy or midget from the looks of it.........." The words from the pretty woman drifted off.

Astaroth couldn't help but laugh at the word midget, sending a look at Five who in return growled, before space jumping into the kitchen area.

"Lets see if I can find some cartoons for you," she joked.

Then suddenly, the front door clicked and a woman walked in. Moving to switch on the hallway light, but Five seemed to move faster. She jumped as his hand stopped her actions, with a yelp she staggered back against the wall.

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"** She yelled, reaching for her side hip the woman pulled out a 357. magnum revolver. **"HANDS UP! WHO ARE YOU!"** Five did as he was told, coming face to face with a woman, her features were shadowed in the dim light as he couldn't make them out, she aimed at him with her weapon. She was taller than him, much taller he could tell.

"Lower your weapon."

**"Who are you?"**

"Lower your weapon," Five repeated tersely, eyes narrowed.

**"Who are you?"** She demanded, flicked the gun's safety off and aimed at his heart. A warning.

Five starred up the cannon. "I don't answer well to threats. Lower your weapon, I will not ask again."

He might be faster than a bullet all on his own, but it did drain his physical energy if he had to space jump all over the place to avoid getting shot. He lowered his hands in slow motion, Her eyes tracking his every move.

**"I said hands up!"**

The lights flickered on, surprising the two having a starred down. Five can see her face now and had to admit how beautiful of a woman she was, her eyes fierce with a fire behind them. Her on the other hand looked side to side before she froze into place. Her hands shaking slightly as she slowly turned her revolver and now had it aimed at Astaroth, pressed against her chest.

Coming face to face with the person she did not want to see ever again.

"I hope you're trigger finger doesn't get too excited. I wouldn't want you cleaning my blood up off your new floors," Astaroth said, a smile graced her lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" The woman with her other hand violently slammed her door harder than intended. The rattling of the whole frame sent shivers down Astaroth as she calmly sent a signal for Five to not engage.

"I just wanted to check up on you,"

"Well piss off you prick! I don't want you near me as I made that clear last time you **CUNT**!" The woman stared menacingly at Astaroth, her strong British accent coming off in waves of heat. She then turned her attention to Fives who stood awkwardly to the side.

"And who's the kid? Wouldn't be surprised if he were yours," She sneered, removing her hand and reholstered her weapon before making her way over to the kitchen to set her things down. Five looked between the two women, Astaroth's smile faded, casting her head down as she remained silent.

While the women seemed to fume even more at this.

Five proceeded to stand before the woman, "Hey, whatever you and my sister have going on.....let's just ease up on the hostility and no I'm not her son," He looked up at the taller woman with a firm frown.

She took this challenge, "Listen prick, I don't care if you are or aren't, this doesn't concern you. So I advise you both get the fuck out and far away from here before I blast a cap in your arse,"

Five sighed and Space jumped into the living room.

The woman was left speechless as she turned and watched the boy now sitting on her couch without a care in the world, exhaling with a long deep breath she turned back to Astaroth. Shaking her head she moved to the unmoving woman who seemed more focused on her own shoes.

"Well are you just gonna stand there as some decoration or you gonna explain? Explain yourself in 30 seconds before I throw the both of you out," She took off her coat and hung it on the wall next to Astaroth.

After a moment of silence she breathes in deeply.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Sam," Astaroth began with a straight face. "I know we separated on bad terms-"

"You sassy tits I wonder why we did! But please continue," Sam was getting heated. Waiting impatiently for the next words that come out of her mouth.

Astaroth glanced towards the living room and momentarily watched five struggling with his wound. "Listen Sam we're on the run from these mercenaries of some kind.......please. My brother is wounded and we need a place to stay for the night and we'll leave in the morning I promise."

After a few seconds, Sam sighed and muttered. "I outta kill you right here but yeah you're right. I don't have the time to clean my new floors......prick,"

She then went to the bathroom and rummaged for a few items before coming back into view. When she came back Astaroth had taken a seat on the other couch, allowing Sam to sit next to Five in order to start working on his wound. The boy rolled up his sleeve to reveal a poorly tied Bandage around it.

"Jesus kid, the hell happened," Sam immediately went into her work, gently cutting away the fabric and removing it away. Puss began to leak from the opened wound and Five tried his best to remain calm. The pain was finally catching up to him.

"Hold still would ya,"

  
_**Minutes of silence.** _

.

.

.

"Unfortunately when I traveled across time and ended up stuck in the future, do you know what else I came across?" Fives asked Astaroth, Sam stayed silent while cleaning his wound.

"Nothing, not a damn clue on how the world ended"

Astaroth raises her eyebrow and Sam begins to Stitch up his wound in a precise manner, trying her best not to be distracted by the boy's words.

"But I did manage to find something of course, a detail I forgot to mention. The world is going to end in 8 days and I don't know how I can stop it." By now, Sam finishes her work with wide eyes and quickly reapplies a fresh new bandage.

"Yeah, you told me in the car but not the part where you didn't know what happened! I just assume it was nuclear war or and alternative dimension you ended up in.........for fuck sakes." Astaroth sighed before making her way over to sit next to him.

Five paused, for the theatrical effect. "It could have been but I spent all my time looking and searching but I do have one clue" He opened his coat pocket and pulled out a broken vial. Handing it over to Astaroth who examined the content, it seemed so familiar.

"Could this be?" She started slowly. "No it couldn't be! **Why do you have this!"** She sneered down at the item in her hand, almost crushing it before Five took it from her. He scooted away as her blue flames began to spread over her body. Sam, still uneasy about this development, moved to the side and tried to process what she just heard.

The pieces started to click together.

"Calm down Astaroth," Five tried to reach for her but retracted his hand away instantly. Sam pushes him to the side and takes his seat, beginning to slowly reach out for the other woman. Five tried to stop her but the next moment surprised him as steam erupted from the woman's hand as she held Astaroth's chin.

"Hey, where's that cheeky smile you always have," Sam, places her hands to better lift the woman's head to look into each other's eyes. "Listen when you're mad, you're positively peng but don't ruin my new furniture........ok love."

Five was at a loss of words. Astaroth begins to calm down as her flames extinguished slowly, he could see the trickle of melting ice by Sam's leg.

"You're like us?"He moved near her feet and inspected the melting Ice flakes. "Interesting."

"And I can assume you're Number Five, part of The Umbrella Academy." Sam said all knowingly.

"Yes......that's me...."

"Five." Astaroth with shaky breath. "This is Sam Arias, my EX." Gesturing to the lovely woman next to her.

"You mean wife.....EX Wife, Darling," Sam said bitterly before standing up. "Would you like a cuppa? imma need one."

____________________________________

_**Some time later** _

Sam indeed made them coffee, in fact she was on her fourth pot already, Five seemed to drink most of it and happily received more and more of her heavenly homemade ground coffee drink.

"So what did you eat exactly? Just curious," Sam questioned, sitting in her recliner chair across from the two siblings.

"Well I survived mostly on scraps, birds, canned food and luckily my favorite was those crunchy cockroaches." Five chuckled dryly mostly to himself. "Have you heard of the rumor of Twinkie's? Turns out they don't have an endless supply, those lying bastards."

"Never believe anything you hear you dishy boy, Americans could be daft at times with words." Sam laughed a little too hard and began to snort a bit. It wasn't ugly and Astaroth couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it. It was quite soothing in an odd way. "But please continue on with your story, it's quite fancy."

With a smile Five continued to explain to a very interested Sam while Astaroth struggled to keep awake. She rested her forehead on her palm and forced herself to stay awake but finally gave away into the darkness of sleep. Snoring softly into the couch.

"It seems I've gotten the calculations wrong and ended up like this," Five said, annoyed as he began pouring himself another cup of coffee. Sam heard the soft snoring and turned to see Astaroth sleeping like a baby, she decided to wrap a blanket around the woman before standing up and stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Bollocks young chap, that's some wild story you lived through. I could offer some help In your search." Sam suggested gently.

"How can you possibly help?" Five said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one I'm a hardass girl" She smiles softly before pulling out a badge from her pocket. "Who happens to be the head chief of the police force, I got connections."

Five shook his head, "First explain what your powers are," he headed for the pot again and poured himself more coffee after just finishing his 12th cup. "Is it like Astaroth's but ice?" He began drinking his hot cup.

"In Simple terms yes," Raising her hand up. A bright flickering of blue hard crystals began forming all over her hand and frost falling off from it. "I guess you could've say opposites do attract to one another."

Five remained still for a second as he was captured by the sight of literal snow forming on the floor before it began melting away.

He had to ask.

"What happened between the both of you?" He genuinely asked, but soon regretted it as he noticed the woman tensed. The room temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees as his hot breath began clouding his vision.

"I'm sorry I should've asked-"

"No......it's fine," Sam shook her head, sadly she glanced at the sleeping form of Astaroth. Noticing the scar on that rang along her eyebrow.

Painful memories indeed.

"Let's just say that......sometimes opposites tend to eventually destroy each other." She walked past him and made her way towards her room before stopping. "It's been quite the night. Let's Talk in the morning, good night Five." With that she left into her room.

Five sat down and waited for a while, sitting there in the seat next to his sister. Reaching over to wrap the blanket snuggly around her, he smiled and walked to the window. Noticing a few teens out in the distance running away from a security guard, amusing he thought. Reaching for his pocket he pulled the vile, glaring down at the hellish creation. The vile was all too familiar to him and especially Astaroth, he knew.

It's the reason why their family was torn apart.

The reason why Ben died

The reason why Astaroth ended up like this. Hating their father.

It was possibly the reason for the end of the world.

All because of a serum that may have changed the world.

All due to their Father's ambitions for a better world.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster that appeared in Astaroth’s nightmare is DR. William Birkin, Stage 4 with the virus.  
> His wife Annette Birkin survived the ordeal and went ghost, years later with Williams records and data managed to recreate the Enhanced Serum for human trials. 
> 
> All would be explain in the next chapter.
> 
> Borrowed resident evil characters

_Her arms are bloody and battered, it's too painful and no matter how much she struggles she can't seem to move them properly._

_You need to Run._

_And so she does. The bullets echo in the forest, they whiz past her. The crew of the Special Forces falls one by one. She tries not to think about it, if she stops to turn around, she dies._

_She is crouched so low, she's almost crawling on her knees in the bloody soil, stained by the victims of the creature. It's looking for her, growls and flickering eyes circling around. There's a small woodhouse in ruins just ahead. She makes a break for it, trips on a root, but she gets there before it can see her._

_You need to Breathe, calm down._

_**"Are you playing hide and seek, little girl?"** The light from his large grotesque eyes seeps through the nooks and crannies of the planks. It blinds her, she turns her head the other way. Maybe if she prays then it won't see her. **"You think this is going to save you?"** he laughs. **"No one escapes FROM ME!."**_

_Calm your thoughts, just Breathe._

_The light whips back, he stands there with his unnatural muscular structure and a manic glint in his deadbeat red eyes. **"I always find them,"** he points a claw at her. "Get out of there," she doesn't move and the creature yanks her out. **"You little shit! Stop wasting my time!"**_

_She tries to make a run for it after blasting a weak burst of fire aimed at his crotch, but the gaping hole at her side is slowing her down. The creature pulls her back and shoves her into the wall. He is leering at her, body flush against hers and it's disgusting. She can't escape. It smiles, his slimy clawed hand is on her cheek before it travels to her throat._

_**"You are a fiery one......"** she turns her face to the side, but it only gives him room to bury his deformed nose in her neck and breathe in. It's revolting. It's disgusting and she can't do anything about it. Damn it why couldn't she be stronger. **"You remind me of your sister. The one with the pale skin and black hair....so yummy-"**_

_She whips her face around, all teeth out and with a mighty inhale she exhaled a devastating fire breath. It's desperate, but it works. The monster screams, she doesn't give up until he lets go. He pushes her away, taking a few steps back and she uses the momentum to burst forward and shoulder him in the chest._

_They both fall in the pool of blood. She gets up fast, the feeling in her arms is returning again, and she tries to retrieve a shotgun meters away, but he grabs her leg. She trips, crawls, her arm is stretched, she catches the weapon with the tip of her fingers and turns on her back to see him looming over with an untrual sneer on his skulled face._

**_"You little slut! Be a good girl and give me the gun!"_ **

_She smirks, the weapon absorbed some of her power and became a weapon capable of shooting her flames._

_The first blast catches his leg, the second just above his crotch and the third takes away his right eye and a part of his skull with it. His body topples over, landing heavily to the side. He doesn't move, or maybe he does but she is shaking all over, so she can't say. Her breath catches in her throat and for a second, she thinks she's going to pass out._

_A slight groan catches her attention, She tries to move him away, but her arms are shaking too much. The pounding in her ears clouded her vision._

_She's almost away until._

_He grabs her by the shoulder all of a sudden and she tries to scream but it comes out stifled. She should have known it wasn't going to be this simple, he won't die so easily._

_He lifts his head, a bloody grin on his healing deformed face._

**_"Now let's see how you taste~"_ **

____________________________________

_**Real world** _

"Wake up, Astaroth-" Sam didn't even have the time to finish before a blast of flames almost washed over her. The hand that wasn't shaking Astaroth's shoulder came out to catch her wrist just in time. "For fuck sakes!"

Blue eyes snapped open, panicked and disoriented. Astaroth was still half-dreaming, struggling to fight back. She tried to free her wrist, but Sam was holding on for dear life and pulling her arm away from her face. Her grip was strong, too strong.

She didn't see the punch coming, though.

It caught Sam in the nose and upper lip with almost enough force to split it open. The surprise jab toppled her over from the couch, and sent her crashing on the coffee table . It was the loud commotion that finally woke Astaroth from her nightmare.

"Ow, **You bloody wanker...."**

"Sam?" Astaroth's head popped up in her field of vision, still disoriented but wide awake, this time. "Oh, my God!" she jumped out of the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Arse over tit do I look like it?" she grimaced, tapping her nose lightly to assess the damage. There was blood alright. Sucker-punched by her Ex.

Just Great.

"I'm so sorry," Astaroth was on her in a second, helping the woman up to sit on the couch. "I didn't mean to—I just... I was..." she frowned suddenly.

"Why are you here?"

"You were dancing in your sleep," she tilted her head up and moved her jaw around, wincing at the pain. At least she hadn't lost a tooth. "I heard you, so I came to check..." her free hand made a circular motion as if to say, 'and this happened'. She looked at her with quirked eyebrows. "Maybe I should slug you across the face and then we will be even."

There was a smirk on her face and Astaroth had no idea how to respond to that. She wanted to disappear into a hole and never crawl back. She's more surprised that Sam is this chill about it.

"I... uh..." silence stretched between them. She gave a pathetic shrug, hunching over herself. There was nothing to say really.

Sam didn't even try to hide it; she burst in laughter, loud and boisterous. "You still pack quite the slug from such a thin body."

That was enough to make Astaroth smile a little. "looks can be deceiving,"

The woman puffed, shook her head and left the room, only to come back a few moments later with a glass of water and a small cotton ball up her nostril.And something larger in her other hand, a Medical kit

"Here."

Astaroth took the glass with a grateful nod before gulping at it. "I'm really, really sorry," she said again, looking down at her lap. What is wrong with you, Astaroth?

Sam hummed. "It's ok because I brought some of these supplies for you anyways," she saw the color drain from her face. Without hesitation, Sam snatched the half empty glass from her and set it down on the floor before she straddle a wide eyed Astaroth. A childish grin plastered on Sam's face before she cocked her right arm back and then slammed her fist against Astaroth's right temple. She didn't react as she braced for another impact which then was the left fist followed by another right fist, this time cracking her nose.

Astaroth gripped tightly into the couch, her fingers singed the leather fabric. Eyes shut painfully tight as her jaw became loose with each passing blow.

Until they stopped. After a minute of regaining her strength she opened her bruised orbs.  
  


"Fuck....Sam.....," she was rubbing her jaw when Sam looked down. "You.....used...your ice....on your knuckles...," her face was wet and a cold blistering chill filled her cheek, even with her fast regeneration this was gonna leave a mark for day's.

Sam sighed, the barest hint of a smile on her lips when their eyes met. "I was trying really hard not killing you."

Astaroth scoffed and crossed her arms, looking all kinds of smug. "It will take more than a few punches for that, but I'm glad you let it all out." She gave a bloody smile showing off her stained teeth.

____________________________________

_**Later on** _

They left the apartment when it became obvious an impatient Five was trying to leave on his own several times, the pressure was building within him. The need to act was now; the drive back to the Mansion was quiet. Astaroth now with bandages all over her face began tapping her foot lightly on the floor of the car.

"Are you alright?" Sam's eyes left the road for a second to check on her.

Astaroth was glaring dangerously at the glove compartment as if it had offended her. 

"Yeah.....I'm fine."

"I don't remember you being Carsick?" she prompted.

Astaroth's fists closed and opened tensely. "Something like that."

Despite her dry answers and the tension radiating off every fiber of her being, Sam took the hint but didn't give a shit, like old times. "So how's your job going?" she asked, cutting through the loaded silence.

Astaroth blinked at her a few times, before deciding to humor her poor attempt at small talk. "I was fired" Sam nodded, "That sucks, I've been promoted to Chief,"

Chief? Wow, things really have changed since their divorce, it's been two years since that time. Astaroth didn't want to admit it but Sam seemed more happier and healthier and it somehow left an empty pit in her stomach to know she was better off without her. On the other hand for her it's been downhill since then; cheap life, struggling with housing and living expenses were a pain. But she managed and yet she didn't want to admit it.....she missed her.

"So i assume that sleazebag Rodriquez finally decided to get off his high horse and just give it to you"She half joked.

Sam perked up suddenly. "The Bloke was caught with his bean in the hole with a new recruit. Besides I earned it, the division is better in shape," more like Sam forced to have change be done and out with the old office rules. "No longer dull as a dishwater with me in charge.......plus I make my own schedule," as big of a smile she could make.

Astaroth only hummed in response. She always knew Sam was a determined woman, once she set her eyes on something she never gave in or up. A characteristic most people would admire and some hate. Astaroth could recall the time when one of Sam's old coworkers had the audacity to up shine her for three months straight, let's just say Sam pulled the young individual aside and broke his leg in an attempt to put him in his place. A lawsuit was going to be filed but after much persuasion with Astaroth's flames she managed to give the bastard a run for his money.

Stupid shit like that......she felt a smile tug at her lips and didn't fight it.

The drive was considerably less awkward after that. Astaroth still kept to herself, and Sam focused on the road, but once near their destination the woman broke her mutism long enough to give her directions to the Mansion.

Meanwhile a sleeping Five was sprawled out in the backseat not minding the bumps along the road.

____________________________________

_**Mansion** _

Pulling up to the destination the car came to a halt, waking up a sleepy Five who looked around in all directions before thanking Sam and stepping out. Astaroth slowly followed after him but a call stopped her.

"What's your new number!" Sam smiled "I know you changed your phone line and I just wonder maybe if you would like to catch up some more? Of course after we figure out a way to save the world."

Astaroth nodded making her way to the driver's window and she Airdrop the information to Sam's phone. The British woman seemed pleased before she pulled the woman down to her level and with a quick movement placed a tender kiss on the side of her lip. Leaving a dazed Astaroth standing to the side with a goofy smirk.

"I'll keep in touch," Sam then turned to look at Five, "I'll keep a lookout for any activity, I'll run some scans over the vile's manufacturer contents and send the details your way." With that she shifted gears and sped off.

Leaving the two siblings both staring in amazement for obvious different reasons.

"You still have a thing for her?" Five questions, noticing his sisters eyes lingering a little longer after the fading car in the distance.

She rolled her eyes. "It's complicated,"

They both entered the academy.

"Now young man, Items from your father's office are missing and such items are valued at high quality." The pair stopped outside from entering the living room upon hearing Pogo.

"In particular an ornate box with a detailed pearl inlay,"

"Really?" Klaus shamed surprise "Who would so such a terrible thing,"

Pogo raised an eyebrow and continued the interrogation. "Well do you have any idea who might've or where it could be?"

Five and Astaroth both couldn't help but laughed at his poor attempt and whispered. "Thief,"

"Oh shut up would ya!" Klaus drunkenly exasperated.

"Excuse me!" Pogo questioned him, his cane tap loudy against the hardwood floor. "I understand you're going through many hardships and in and out of recovery center's for your addictions but please get a grip of yourself young Klaus,"

Klaus seemed mildly shocked. "Um.... yes you're right. Since dad's death I've been mourning in my own way and I assure you that I will do my best to get better, I don't mean to be disrespectful.......Pogo."

Pogo stood in front of him, a frown deepening on his face. "The box contained priceless......you know what, just forget about it...."

Klaus just stared at the ape, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help Pogo now if you'll excuse me I have skedaddled out of here. But I hope you do find what you're looking for."

Pogo clicked his tongue. "Hmmm," He had one last look at Klaus before exiting the area not even acknowledging Five and Astaroth standing near the entrance.

The pair broke off as Five went up the stairs to his room while Astaroth entered the living room, she laughed at Klaus. 

"Did you atleast get some good cash for that box at least?"

"You bet your sweet Irish ass I did-" He reaches around his back and magically pulls out a Two Grey Goose Magnum bottles. A glint in his eyes as he gave an all knowing look to the woman who stared hungrily at the bottle. "You want some?!"

"Hell yeah brother!"

____________________________________

_**Afternoon** _

It has been hours since Astaroth arrived and she lost count of the time, she really didn't care but this bottle she just drowned was more pleasant. From what she could tell it was just her and Klaus in the area as the other siblings seemed to be out and about except for Five of course. Grace and Pogo often came down and checked on their well being since the two were acting like deranged drunks at the candy store.

Klaus managed to buy liquor and cigars that would last for at least a month, of course that would be for a normal person. These were drug addicts and alcoholics we were talking about, so shit like that didn't last too long. During this time it gave the two time to properly catch up with one another and Astaroth couldn't help but relate with Klaus, they had more in common than she would believe.

Having former Ex partners.

Being kicked out of prison.

Can't keep a job and fired for similar reasons due to their sexual hunger.

But mostly banned all over the states from driving behind a wheel.

The two laughed at their failures and enjoyed their time but it came short when a fast pace Five came to their side and literally yanked the two individuals up from their spots on the couch.

"I need your help."

Astaroth drowsily looked down at the boy. "With what-"

"It's the middle of the day and you're already drunker than a skunk jesus you two," The boy retracted his nose as the smell of cheese and alcohol invaded his nose. "Anyways Sam texted me on the location of the doctor's office that has connections with manufacturing warehouse that produce the Serum,"

"The serum........wow is it a penis enlargement drug!"

Five look horrified and smacked Klaus upside the head causing Astaroth to laugh up a storm.

"Listen and Focus! This is important," Walking away he turned around and looked at the pair. "Come on we don't have much time and I'll explain everything to Klaus,"

____________________________________

_**Time skip** _

"What the hell is that!?" Five directed his attention to a poorly dressed Klaus who seemed not to notice the issue.

"What? This is my nicest outfit," Klaus looked offended.

Five sighed into his hand, "I swear.....just raid the old man's closet and put something more professional on for damn sake,"

"Whatever as long as you still keep your promise over a free buffet meal," The man walked off, heading to his father's room.

Astaroth standing off to the side jaw dropped. "Wait he's getting food for this! What the hell do I get for helping out!"

Five ignored her protests. "Let's go over our cover story one more time. Remember you're my mother who's facing the reality of having a lousy husband who doesn't show any love or affection for you," He gestures to Klaus's direction. "Me I'm your 16 year old son who's going through a stage of rebellion and sees any opportunity to act upon it."

"Hmm not bad but why do we need a backstory? Can't we just walk in and demand the answers we need!?" Astaroth adjusted the skirt she was wearing. "I could just threaten to set the place ablaze and boom, we have our answers."

Five groaned, "Because it turns out the office has a private government military that funds them, if word gets out on what we did we will be hunted by another group of mercenaries. We can't have anymore distractions from our main goal,"

"It still makes me wonder," Taking a seat in a chair; looking at her brother with a disdainful grin. "How the hell did the bastard'sSerum ended up in someone's else's hands!? Last time I remember I destroyed all the evidence and research all those fucking years ago."

Five pulled a chair next to her and reached for something in his pocket. Pulling out a freshly folded paper he handed his finds to the woman who gently took the paper.

She began opening it.

"I asked Sam to find some names and to do some background checks and turns out one of Father's assistants during his little projects managed to rebuild herself as a CEO for a pharmaceutical company that strictly sells only to Government funded projects."

Astaroth started at the picture of the woman. Longer than necessary, her mind drifted to past memories. She could recall the screams of pleading from the woman, the tears that flowed down her face. The agony in her eyes, the trembling in her voice. Oh yes Astaroth could remember it very clearly now.

This woman was no ordinary individual.

Indeed, Annette Birkin was the virologist of the century. 

Wife to William Birkin, the head scientist who became a monster.

A monster that Astaroth had no choice but to destroy, too clean up the mess of her Father's work.

She needed answers.

"Let's go find this bitch,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Fanfic. I use another platform, Wattpad. Same Fanfic but with gifs and pics to better picture the story. The main character is Astaroth Hargreeves, and she would be played by Katie McGrath from supergirl. And a couple more.


End file.
